Apple in the Wind
by ShadowSteel18
Summary: a tornado hits ponyville and the Apple family as well as everypony else has to rebuild. AppleDash, FlutterMac, Twilight & Fan Character Ship-fic. Lots of Lemon throughout the story.
1. The Storm

Author Notes: To understand the FlutterMac side of the story please read "Big Mac Likes the Shy Ones" which can be found on jrakob's DeviantART Page

I give full credit to the Author for spring boarding the FlutterMac side of the story.

Chapter 1: The Storm

It was a stormy May night as Applejack & Rainbow Dash looked out the window of Applejack's House. It had been dry for the past two weeks & many of Applejack's apple trees, not to mention her barn were in danger of catching fire. Applejack asked Rainbow Dash earlier that day if she could whip up a storm to help keep her trees & barn safe. Now as they watched the storm safely from inside Applejack's home, Applejack started to wonder how Rainbow Dash would get home. "Don't ya think ya might of over done it?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash chuckled at the cowpony. "You the one who asked me to do this," she said. Applejack let out a sigh & explained why she was worried. "Rainbow, ya not gonna get home in this weather," she said. This made Rainbow Dash a little annoyed. She thought that she could fly through anything as long as she tried. Just then the two of them heard a knock on the door. "What in Tarnation! Who would be out in this weather?" Applejack said as walked to the front door.

As she looked out the front window was surprised to see Twilight, soaked head to hoof. She swung open the front door. "Twilight, get in her before ya catch yourself a cold," she said. Twilight walked in, dripping water all over the floor. "Let me get ya a towel so ya can dry ya'self off," Applejack said as Twilight started to shake herself dry. Applejack soon came back with a towel. "What are you doing here Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight looked over at Rainbow Dash as she dried herself off. "Well Rainbow Dash, I was on my way to help Apple Bloom study for a test when all of a sudden this storm hit," she explained. Rainbow Dash looked a little embarrassed. She didn't know Twilight was on her way here, even Applejack had forgotten that Twilight was coming over to help Apple Bloom.

They soon realized that Twilight was worried about something. "What's a matter Twi'?" Applejack asked. Twilight looked out the window. The clouds had a greenish tint to them & hail was starting to fall. "IS THAT HAIL!" Rainbow Dash yelled. This panicked Applejack; she knew that the hail would damage her apple trees. "Yes. You two don't realize what kind of storm this is. This is a _**Super Cell Storm**_," Twilight said. Applejack looked confused & Rainbow Dash was shocked. "A super… what?" asked Applejack. Before Twilight could explain, Rainbow Dash immediately started to talk instead. "I never intended to create a _**Super Cell**_."

"Wait! You created this?"

"Yeah… I… Applejack asked me to whip up a storm so the chances of her barn & her apple trees catching fire are small. I didn't think it would get out of control."

At this point Applejack had no idea what the two were talking about. "Y'all mind telling' me what the hay a _**Super Cell**_ is?" asked Applejack. Twilight started to explain as simply as she thought she needed to. "A _**Super Cell Storm System**_ is a type of storm that is capable of creating a powerful storm not to mention _**twisters**_," she explained. Rainbow Dash soon jumped in & told them that she had heard rumors of a small group of Pegasus ponies that had been causing problems all over Equestria. She told them that she thought that these Pegasus ponies were the reason for the drought in Ponyville. "I've heard these rumors too, Rainbow Dash. I just don't know if they're true," Twilight said. This comforted Rainbow Dash a little to know that Twilight had heard the rumors.

By now it was _**pitch black**_ outside & the storm had intensified in less than two minutes. The trees where whipping around violently, the windows were rattling, & the shutters where whipping back & forth. "WHAT THE HAY! What's goin' on?" Applejack asked a little worried. At that moment they heard a loud rumble. "EVERYONE TO THE APPLE CELLAR!" Barked Rainbow Dash. The Whole Apple Family came running down the stairs to see what was going on, but only one who knew what was truly going on was Granny Smith. "We better get over thar, right quick," she said.

As the apple family ran out the door Granny Smith was nearly blown away in the over 75 mile an hour gust. Luckily Big Macintosh grabbed her before she was completely off her hooves. There was enough light when they got outside that they saw what was an EC5 on the Enhanced Cyclone Scale. A Tornado half a mile wide, bearing down on Sweet Apple Acres at nearly 40 miles an hour. Applejack froze in terror as she looked at the enormous wall of dust & debris coming straight at her & her family. "APPLEJACK!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she ran toward the terrified Applejack. She grabbed Applejack & pulled her into the Apple Cellar just seconds before the Tornado hit.

Just as the cellar doors were shut as tight as they could be they heard an unimaginable roar. The cellar doors shook violently & they hunkered down in the lowest part of the cellar. They could hear the apple trees being snapped & the house & barn being torn apart. "What's gonna happen to us?" Apple Bloom asked as she turned toward Applejack. She was more terrified than anyone in that cellar. "Ah… Uh… Don't know," she said. Big Macintosh held Apple Bloom in a reassuring embrace to comfort her. The rumble & roar of the tornado was soon becoming more & more distant. Twilight realized that the twister was either fading or was moving toward Canterlot, but it was too dangerous to go outside and see. "We should stay here for the night," she reasoned. She soon explained why & the others agreed, except for Applejack who was completely silent & was still terrified from the ordeal.

All but Applejack soon fell asleep in the cool, dark cellar. She was sitting in a corner of the cellar, wondering what she was going to do. "My home, my livelihood is gone. What am Ah gonna do?" she thought aloud. She soon started to cry, unsure what to do. She soon felt a hoof pat down on her shoulder. She looked up with tears in her eyes to see Rainbow Dash. "What's a matter?" she asked. Applejack lowered her head & started to openly sob. "Oh Rainbow… Ah don't know what Ah gonna do. Ah lost my home, my farm, & my livelihood. Ah…" She now started to bawl. Rainbow Dash started to try to comfort the broken earth pony almost immediately. "Hey… at least you have your family. Doesn't that count? You even have the _**Spirit of Loyalty**_ as a…" Rainbow Dash stopped; she started to think that she wasn't helping the situation. "Look… why don't we get some sleep. Okay Applejack?" Applejack looked up gave a soft smile as tears still streamed down her face. "Alright," she said as she lay down next to Rainbow Dash as she covered Applejack with one of her wings. As Applejack drifted to sleep she thought to herself, _"Ah'm glad Ah have you as a friend."_

The next morning Twilight, Big Macintosh, & Apple Bloom woke up to an odd sight. Applejack was sleeping with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash had her hoof wrapped around Applejack & her wing covering Applejack in what seemed to be in a comforting but loving fashion. "What are they doin'?" asked Apple Bloom. Twilight shrugged, she had no idea what happened last night after the storm. Apple Bloom turned to Big Macintosh to see if he knew what they were doing. "Ah reckon that we better leave them alone," he said. At that point Applejack & Rainbow Dash woke up to see Twilight & Apple Bloom looking at them slightly confused, but as soon as they saw how red Applejack's eyes were they figured that Rainbow Dash was trying to comfort Applejack during the night. The two of them started to blush, Rainbow Dash didn't know exactly how awkward the position they were in looked to the others. After a brief awkward silence, Twilight said, "I-I-It's morning now. It's safe to go outside."

They all walked out of the Apple Cellar to see total devastation for miles around. They were in total shock as there was nothing left of Sweet Apple Acres. There was total silence, not one bird was chirping, & not one pony said a word until Applejack collapsed crying & bawling. Rainbow Dash was the first to try to comfort her. "Applejack… look at me. Come on… look at me." Applejack looked up at the Cyan Pegasus, tears streaming down her face. "We'll get through this, don't you worry. I won't leave until you are back on your hooves. Alright?"

"Rainbow…"

"Besides, I'm the _**Spirit of Loyalty**_. I can't let a good friend suffer like this."

"I know…"

Rainbow Dash was blushing by this point. The others didn't know if she was trying to comfort Applejack or if she was trying to show some form of affection. Soon Rainbow Dash thought of something. "Hey Twilight, remember that spell you put on the others to help the walk on clouds during the _**Young Flyers Competition**_?" She asked. Twilight was a bit confused on why Rainbow Dash was asking about this one spell, but she nodded anyway. "Well in want you to do it on Applejack & her family so she can stay with me," Rainbow Dash said.

Everyone was taken aback by this, they knew Rainbow Dash was being serious but were a little concerned. They wondered if Rainbow Dash could handle having a whole family at her Cloudsdale home. Twilight voiced their concerns, but Rainbow Dash insisted that Applejack's family stay with her. Twilight gave a sigh & said, "Alright, but we'll have to go to my house to do it properly." The others nodded & headed in the direction of Ponyville.

When they entered Ponyville they were met with an appalling sight. The Tornado didn't just hit Sweet Apple Acres, it hit most of Ponyville. From what Twilight could see, the tornado formed over Ponyville & destroyed more than half the town when it formed. Ironically the one pony that was worried the most was Big Macintosh. He knew that Fluttershy's house was just northwest of Ponyville & it was right in the path of the destruction. Since he had just been on his first date with Fluttershy, he was now was now worried that she might be hurt or even trapped in her house. "Twilight…" Big Macintosh said. "Is it alright if I check somethin' real quick?"

Twilight could see that Big Mac was worried about something, or somepony. Applejack, finally snapping out of a daze from losing her home, & seeing the devastation in Ponyville, realized who Macintosh was worried about. "Uh… sure," Twilight said. Big Macintosh immediately darted toward Fluttershy's house with Applejack nearly following him before she was stopped by Twilight. "What's wrong? Why is he running like that?" she asked Applejack. Applejack stopped & turned to Twilight. "Mac is worried about Fluttershy! He's in love with her & is probably worried that she might be hurt!"

Meanwhile Macintosh was running toward Fluttershy's house when he noticed a white bunny hopping toward him. He stopped in his tracks. It was Angel, Fluttershy's bunny friend, & he was in a bit of a panic. "You're Fluttershy's bunny friend," Big Macintosh said. "What's wrong? Is it Fluttershy!" he asked. Angel nodded & jumped on Macintosh's back. With Angel now on his back, Big Macintosh galloped as fast as he could to Fluttershy's house. When he got there he was met with another appalling sight. Fluttershy's house was in ruins, destroyed by the tornado.

Soon Angel hopped off Macintosh & hopped over to the rubble that was once Fluttershy's house & thumped his foot on a large pile of rubble. It took Macintosh awhile before realizing that Fluttershy was trapped under the rubble. He charged at a full gallop toward the rubble & knocking away a good portion of the rubble. "DON'T WORRY FLUTTERSHY, I'M A COMIN'!" he yelled. He started to buck at the pile of rubble, kicking it everywhere. Then a familiar voice called out, "MAC!" Macintosh turned to the pony who was calling his name. It was Applejack running toward Macintosh with Rainbow Dash following right behind her. "Quick, get me some help!" he yelled. Applejack nodded & told Rainbow Dash to help free Fluttershy while she went to get Nurse Redheart & Twilight. Applejack knew that Fluttershy would be hurt, but just didn't know how bad. She also knew that Big Mac would be able to get Fluttershy out.

As soon as Applejack left, Big Mac bucked the last 2X4 off Fluttershy. She was unconscious, but alive. "Oh… miss shy. We really, REALLY have to stop meeting like this," he said to himself. Rainbow Dash walked up in disbelief. "Do you think she be alright?" she asked. Macintosh let out a sigh & turned to Rainbow Dash. "I ain't no doctor," he said.

Soon he noticed that Fluttershy was starting to regain consciousness. "Miss Shy? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He was starting to become more & more frantic as she drifted in & out of consciousness. She soon started to stir once again. Macintosh was just about to help her when a voice called out, "Don't move her!" It was Nurse Redheart. Applejack managed to find Nurse Redheart & Twilight, & bring them there within two minutes. "W-w-why not?" Big Mac asked. Nurse Redheart walked up & looked at Fluttershy. "She might have some broken bones," she said. "We have to get her to the Ponyville General Hospital right away." Twilight used her magic to carefully put Fluttershy on a stretcher that they had brought & Macintosh put her on a nearby & relatively undamaged cart.

When they got to the Ponyville General Hospital they saw that dozens of ponies had injuries, from broken bones to cuts & scrapes. They rushed Fluttershy into an X-ray & found that both her hind legs were broken, she had several cracked ribs & had other serious injuries. Nurse Redheart said her condition was critical, but she would make a full recovery.

Applejack figured the Big Macintosh want to stay behind to make sure Fluttershy recovered. "Mac, do you want to stay here? We'll go over to Rainbow's house & stay there," Applejack said. Macintosh never made eye contact with Applejack. "Eeeyup, I think I'll stay here,"

"Alright, I'll let Rainbow know."

"Thanks AJ."

As Applejack walked away she turned to look at Macintosh one last time before she went to tell Rainbow Dash that Macintosh wasn't coming with them. Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, was interested in what kind of relationship Macintosh & Fluttershy had. As Applejack walked up to her to tell her that Macintosh wasn't coming, Rainbow Dash had only one thing to ask, "What's going on with Mac & Fluttershy?" Applejack was slightly annoyed that Rainbow Dash asked that. This was Macintosh's personal life she was asking about & she wasn't about to discuss it outside the family. "Rainbow… I can't-" Her words were cut short when Macintosh interrupted her. "Miss Shy & I recently had our first date a few weeks ago. It's the truth."

"So… How did you two end up meeting?"

"To tell the truth… I heard her crying one night, but I didn't know who it was."

"So you decided to check it out?"

"Eeeyup, when I asked her why she was crying I ended up startling her. When I asked again she started to back away. She nearly took quite a tumble as she tripped over a rock & slipped on the night's dew, falling toward a steep hill."

"Did you help her?"

"Eeeyup, I manage to grab her before she fell. I later sat down next to her as she laid her head on my shoulder & falling asleep. We ended up sleeping together."

"So… How did you two fall in love?"

"It was after I found her bunny, Angel; she started to cry into my mane. She cried for awhile before she let go of me. Then, suddenly, she KISSED me."

"SHE KISSED YOU!"

"Yes. I believe it might have been her FIRST KISS. It was for sure my FIRST KISS."

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she was hearing. The shyest mare she knew, Fluttershy, Kissed a stallion she barely knew. She knew that this wasn't something Fluttershy wouldn't do unless she had a reason. A thousand thoughts ran through Rainbow Dash's head; _why did she do this_; _is she in love with him_; _what was going on in her head?_ These were only a few of the questions that raced through her head.

Finally Macintosh finished his story, & Rainbow Dash was relieved to find out that Fluttershy couldn't believe what she had done either. But now she was lying unconscious in the Ponyville General Hospital & everypony was worried.

As they walked out of the hospital Applejack turned to Rainbow Dash. "It's mighty kind of ya to let us stay with ya," she said. Rainbow Dash smiled at Applejack. "Hey. No problem. Anytime you need a place to stay just ask. Okay?" Rainbow Dash said. Applejack soon stopped & started to wonder why Rainbow Dash was doing this. _"Why me? Why is Rainbow lettin' me stay at her home?"_ she thought to herself. Rainbow Dash noticed that Applejack was lost in thought. She thought she was thinking about her home. "Hey Applejack! You alright?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack looked up, and then said, "Uh… yeah, everything's fine." Applejack wasn't making eye contact & was twirling her hoof. Applejack soon caved in. "Alright, it's just that… why are ya lettin' me stay at your home? I just don't understand. What about Fluttershy or Twilight? Twilight probably lost her home, & we know the Fluttershy doesn't have a home."

Before Applejack could continue, she noticed that Rainbow Dash was blushing & biting her lower lip. "Rainbow… are ya… in love… with me?" she asked. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath. "I-I-I-I'm not sure; it's been like this since the **Running of the Leaves** back in September. Then… when you… I just… I'm sorry." With tears in her eyes Rainbow Dash darted for home without Applejack & her family. Applejack smiled; for the first time she felt something that she never felt before, but she also wasn't sure how to approach the situation. She considered herself a Hetmarostallion & not a Lesmarian. One thing she knew she needed to do was to talk to someone who would listen & help her. She had to talk to Macintosh.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had manage to get to home in Cloudsdale. She plopped herself on her cloud bed & started to figure out what to do. _"Why did I do that?" _she thought. _"Why couldn't I tell her that I might have feelings for her? She not even a Lesmarian, she wouldn't feel the same way."_ Soon a voice broke her train of thought. "Hey RD, is somethin' wrong?" Rainbow dash looked out to see a Pegasus she had known since she was a filly. "Oh it's you, Hurricane. I'm fine." Hurricane was a fast, hard-hitting stallion from Neigh Jersey. He had deep blue eyes & a slick downed mane. "Come on now RD, Ya wouldn't have flown in there like that if somethin' wasn't wrong," Hurricane said.

Rainbow Dash wondered if she could tell him about her "Love Trouble" as Hurricane would put it. She knew the Stallions never took things about Lesmarians lightly; they either took it to extremes or put it aside, but Hurricane was a friend & would try to help in some _**weird**_ way.

"Alright, just come here & I'll tell you," she said. As Hurricane flew up to Rainbow Dash's bedroom he could already tell that this was something very personal to her & she didn't really want to tell him. When he entered her bedroom he saw that Rainbow Dash's eyes were red from crying, but she had a serious look on her face.

"Alright you PROMISE not to tell anypony about what I'm about to tell you, alright."

"Alright."

"Do you swear not to…"

"Yes RD, I won't tell anypony, now what's wrong?"

"I… think I'm in love with Applejack."

"Umm… W-what?"

"I think I'm…"

"Yes I heard that, but ma question is; who is Applejack?"

"SHE is a… um… friend of my over at Sweet Apple Acres."

"So you're a… Lesmarian huh?"

"Y-Y-Yeah… You better not be thinking any perverted thoughts."

"No. You're ma best friend; I would never think that of ya."

"Whatever. Anyway, she is a Hetmarostallion, at least I think, & I'm worried if I confess she'll turn me down."

"Looks like ya got some 'Love Trouble' to me."

"I knew you would say that."

"Heh… what ya need to do is to tell AJ how ya feel. Ya have to be… brave."

"Why did you pause right there?"

"Uh… no reason."

As soon as Hurricane answered Rainbow Dash could tell he wasn't thinking about anything perverted, but about her. "Well… I'm outta here," Hurricane said as he flew out the window. "Remember RD, ya have to be brave." Rainbow Dash smiled but in the back of her mind she knew something was wrong. "I wonder what's wrong?" she said to herself. "Anyway… he's right; I have to be brave. I have to tell Applejack how I feel… I just don't know how." Finally she gave a big sigh & said to herself, "Well if I'm going to get hurt I want Applejack to be the one to do it."

Meanwhile Applejack was just about to talk to Big Macintosh. As she open the door to Fluttershy's room she was met with an odd sight; Big Macintosh was talking to an unconscious Fluttershy. "Mac, what are ya doin'?" Applejack asked. Macintosh jumped & turned to Applejack. "AJ, ya scared me half to death," he said. Applejack gave a warm smile & a bit of a chuckle. "Mac, Ah know ya love her, but ain't this a bit… well… crazy?" Macintosh gave a sigh & turned to Fluttershy, running his hoof through her mane. "Redheart told me if ya talk to somepony who unconscious they'll hear ya," Macintosh said. Applejack rolled her eyes. "Don't ya think that she might be pullin' your leg?" Applejack said. Macintosh was annoyed by the comment. "How would ya feel if it were me that was unconscious!" he blurted out. His demeanor soon changed again as he realized that he might be upsetting Applejack. "Ah'm sorry AJ. Ah'm just a little worked up, that's all," he said.

Applejack pulled up a chair & sat down next to Macintosh. She could see that he was worried about Fluttershy & that it was starting to wear him out. "It's alright Mac. It's pretty tough when somepony ya care about is in the hospital," she said. Mac gave a sigh & looked over over at Applejack. Applejack could definitely tell that Mac was on edge, but Mac could tell that Applejack had something on her mind. "Somethin' wrong AJ?" Macintosh asked. Applejack looked up at Mac. "What are ya talkin' about Mac? Ah'm fine," she said. Macintosh could tell that Applejack was lying, but he just played along. "Well alright, Ah just thought that you & the others would be at Rainbow's by now," he said Applejack blushed; just thinking happened between her & Rainbow Dash made her a little uneasy. Though Macintosh acted as if she was her usual self. "Uh… Rainbow just had a few thing to take care of first," Applejack said.

She took a deep breath; she couldn't keep what had happened bottled up any more. "Mac… if somepony was tryin' to help ya because they cared about ya, but ya didn't share the same feeling… just yet, what would ya do?" she asked. Mac chuckled; he figured something had happened between her & Rainbow Dash & he figured it was something big. "Well… If ah were ya, ah would tell Rainbow the truth."

"How did ya know I was talkin' about me & Rainbow?"

"It was pretty obvious that ya had somethin' on ya mind & ah figured it was about Rainbow Dash."

"Well… Ah'm just not sure about this. After all ah consider myself a Hetmaro-what-ca-ma-call-it."

"Hetmarostallion."

"R-r-right. Ah just don't know what to do. Ah mean that ah never felt this way about another mare, much less Rainbow!"

"Have ya ever considered that ya might be Biquestral instead."

"Bi-what?"

"Biquestral, when ya attracted to both mares & stallions."

"Well no, but now that ah think about it this kinda started after the **Running of the Leaves**. Either way ah'm just not sure about Rainbow & how ah feel about her. Ah don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Just tell her just how ya feel. She'll understand."

"Thanks Mac, ah will."

Applejack figured that Rainbow Dash would be at one of two places; Cloudsdale & Sweet Apple Acres. "Ah don't think that she would come back after what happened," Applejack said to herself. "She's probably scared." Knowing that Rainbow Dash had never admitted feelings for another mare, it was reasonable that she would be scared. Applejack figured that Rainbow Dash would probably be at Sweet Apple Acres getting herself ready to tell her how she truly feel.

Applejack was right, Rainbow Dash had flown back to what was now the ruins of Sweet Apple Acres. Half way to the Ponyville General Hospital she got nervous & decided to carefully plan how she was going to do this. She didn't realize that Applejack had started to walk up behind her. "How am I going to do this. Applejack probably doesn't think of me as more than a good friend. NO! NO! I have to be brave." Giving a frustrated grunt she fell backwards on her back to see Applejack, who was giving a soft warm smile.

Rainbow Dash jumped back to her feet & quickly took a couple steps back. "A-A-A-Applejack. H-h-how much did you hear?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack walked up & sat down next to Rainbow Dash. "Ah heard enough," she said. Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip & looked around nervously. "Ah have to say Rainbow, that was a bit of a surprise. Ah never would have guessed that ya had a crush on me." Rainbow Dash continued to be silent. "Rainbow ah know ya scared about what ah'm gonna say, but ya have to know nopony has ever told me or at least showed that they cared about me… at least out side the family."

Rainbow Dash finally turn to Applejack, with tears in her eyes she gave a soft smile. "To tell the truth Rainbow, ah felt a little differently about ya after the **Running of The Leaves**, but ah just don't know if this is really how ah feel about ya. Ah guess what ah'm tryin' to say is that… ah'm a little scared too."

"Applejack, I-I've felt like this since the Running of the Leaves. I-I love you, Applejack. I can understand that you might not feel the same way since you're a Hetmarostallion."

"Ah don't think ah am Rainbow. The fact is ah'm not sure how I feel about ya. Mac told me that ah might be Biquestral since ah… um… since nopony has made me feel this way before. Though nopony has ever showed me that they care about me the way ya have Rainbow."

At this point Rainbow Dash was happy that there still might be hope for her & Applejack, but the moment was short lived when the two heard a voice call out to Rainbow Dash. "See RD all ya had to do was be brave," the voice called out. It was Hurricane & he had been watching the whole thing unfold from a nearby cloud. Rainbow Dash was furious, she couldn't believe that he had been spying on them the whole time. "HURRICANE! WHAT THE HEY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" she yelled. Hurricane flew down to talk to them face to face. "I was worried RD. You're my best friend after all," he said. Rainbow Dash gave a frustrated sigh & turned to Applejack. She blushing profusely, after all a stallion had heard the whole exchange.

Rainbow Dash figured that she had to introduce Hurricane to Applejack. "Applejack, this is Hurricane. He's a friend of mine from Cloudsdale. We've known each other since we were foals," Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow Dash turned to Hurricane, glaring at him. "I can't believe you where spying on us," she said. Hurricane chuckled. "I'm not the only one. There are three fillies over by that… um… barn, or at least I think it's a barn," he said. Rainbow Dash put her hoof to her face. As soon as Hurricane said that there was three fillies over by the rubble that was once the Apple family barn, she knew who they were. "I can't believe this," she said. "what are they doing here." Hurricane chuckled again. "Ya know them RD?" he asked. Rainbow Dash now started to laugh. "Yes I know them. They're names are Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell," she said. "Why are ya laughing Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash started to calm down before speaking again. "Because, I knew they would end up following one of us to see what was going on. Anyway lets head back," Rainbow Dash said. She gave Applejack a wink & started to head toward what was left of the barn. Applejack followed unsure of what Rainbow Dash was planning.

When they got to the other side of the rubble they were directly behind the three. "What are they doin'?" Apple Bloom asked. Scootaloo poked her head out to see that Rainbow Dash & Applejack were gone. "They're not there. They must have gone back to Ponyville," she said. Of course Rainbow Dash couldn't help but surprise them. "We're right here," she said. The three of them were scared half to death, not realizing that Rainbow dash & Applejack had snuck up behind them. "R-R-Rainbow Dash! You scared us," Sweetie Bell. Sweetie Bell's right front leg was in a cast; it was broken from the tornado. Scootaloo didn't look any better, she her body was covered in bandages; she had been cut up from the debris tossed up from the tornado.

"Sorry about spying on ya," Apple Bloom said. Rainbow Dash smiled. "It's better than when a full grown stallion spies on us," she said, looking up at Hurricane. The three of them turned to see that Hurricane was now behind them then turned back to Rainbow Dash. "Is this a friend of your's Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked. Rainbow Dash sigh then chuckled a bit. "Yeah. This is Hurricane. We've been best friends since we were foals," she said. As they looked at Hurricane again, Scootaloo got a look at Hurricane's Cutie Mark; a Tornado. "That looks like the thing that hit Ponyville," Scootaloo said. Hurricane looked at his Cutie Mark then turned back at Scootaloo.

"What ma Cutie Mark. Heh. I got this after I made a Twister. I was showing off of course," he said. "To me it shows that I'm a Fast & Furious, Hard Hitting Pegasus. Though I'm never gonna be as fast as RD. After all ya did a Sonic Rainboom Twice," he said slightly blushing. "Thanks Hurri-." Rainbow Dash now realized what was wrong with Hurricane; he was in love with her.

After a brief awkward silence Hurricane was the first pony to say something. "Well, I better go. They need help over at Ponyville lookin' for missing ponies," he said. "Wait there are ponies missing?" asked Applejack. Hurricane nodded. "They went missing after the Tornado last night," he said. "we better go too. If they find out that we snuck out of the hospital, they're gonna kill us," Scootaloo said.

With that Hurricane, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, & Sweetie Bell went back to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash turned back to look at Applejack. "We better head back too," she said. As Rainbow Dash started to fly back Applejack grabbed her tail. "Hold on there sugarcube. What's goin' on with you & Hurricane?" she asked. Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip, stalling for time. "Rainbow, what's goin' on?" Applejack asked again. Finally Rainbow Dash caved in. "I think that Hurricane might be in love with me."

"Say what now?"

"I know it sounds weird, but it's not like him to say something like that."

"Ya mean to compliment ya?"

"No! To say that I'm faster than him. He always brags that he could beat me in a race, ever since we were little fillies."

"Sounds like a certain mare I know."

"Hey! Anyway… he's been acting differently since I told him about you. It's not like him to keep anything bottled up like that."

"Rainbow… he might be just as scared as ya when ya tried confessin' to me. Why don't ya go talk to him. I'll meet ya back at the hospital."

"Alright. See you there."

Meanwhile back at the hospital Mac was still waiting for Fluttershy to wake up. "Ah'm sorry ah wasn't there," Mac said as he brushed away Fluttershy's mane from her forehead. At that point he leaned in & kissed her forehead. "Ah'm so sorry," he whispered. At that point the door opened & Mac turned to see Applejack & Twilight at the door. He smiled & said, "Y'all can come in." They walked in & sat down next to him. They were just as concerned about Fluttershy as he was. "Is she doing alright?" Twilight asked. Mac smiled & took a deep breath. "She's alright," he said. Applejack was now wondering how Fluttershy became unconscious in the first place. "Mac, did Nurse Redheart ever tell ya why Fluttershy is unconscious?" she asked. Almost immediately Twilight cleared her throat & said, "I can answer that. Nurse Redheart told me that Fluttershy had some serious injuries & had gone into shock." Both Applejack & Macintosh were a little confused. "Shock?" Applejack asked. Twilight let out a big sigh. "It's a serious bodily reaction that usually follows severe injury or a large loss of blood, & since Fluttershy barely lost any blood but had some serious injuries she probably went into shock."

"So why is she unconscious?"

"After shock wears off the pain of these injuries sets in & what Nurse Redheart told me she probably pass out from the pain of the injuries."

"So Redheart knows that Fluttershy went into shock."

"Yes, she said that the injuries were so bad that when Fluttershy wakes up she may need to be put in a Medical Coma so she can recover quickly."

"Ya mean to tell me that they're gonna knock her out again! There's no way ah'm lettin' that happen!"

"I'm sorry Macintosh, but that may be the case. Not only did she had two broken hind legs, but she had several cracked ribs, a fracture skull, internal damage, & even a concussion."

"I ain't lettin' anypony near her if they're gonna do that! Ah've worried too long & waited too long to she her be knocked out again!"

"Twi', we best be gettin' outta here so Mac can calm down."

"Alright."

With out another word being said, Twilight & Applejack let Macintosh calm down. Macintosh was breathing heavily & in a rage, but he quickly calm down & turned to Fluttershy. He once again started talking to Fluttershy. "Ah'm sorry Fluttershy. Ya got me all worried about ya." He started to hold her right front hoof. "Please wake up soon."

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was looking for Hurricane. She was flying high over the Everfree Forest looking for any signs for him. She soon found him circling over an area of the Everfree that had some debris around it. She flew down to talk with him. "Hurricane!" she yelled. Hurricane looked up at Rainbow Dash confused on why she wasn't with Applejack. "Hey RD! Why aren't cha with AJ?" he asked now letting two Pegasus ponies take a teal Unicorn back to Ponyville. "I wanted to talk to you," Rainbow Dash said. "About what?" he asked. Rainbow Dash now turned serious. "About what happened back there; back at Sweet Apple Acres," she said. Immediately Hurricane froze & proceeded to blush. "O-o-oh…" he simply said.

Rainbow Dash now put her hoof to her face, but she could even get a word out Hurricane proceeded to lean in & kiss Rainbow Dash on the lips. It was a very short kiss, mainly because Rainbow Dash shoved Hurricane away. "WHAT THE HEY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she yelled. Hurricane was silent as Rainbow Dash yelled at him furiously. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! I CAME TO ASK YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION, BUT INSTEAD YOU KISS ME! YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE EVER AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT?" Through the rage she saw that Hurricane was starting to cry. "I-I-I'm sorry," he said quietly as he darted back to Cloudsdale with tears streaming down his face. Rainbow Dash was silent as she watched Hurricane fly away. _"What've I done. I just lost my best friend."_ she thought. Rainbow Dash soon turned back headed back to Ponyville; back to the Ponyville General Hospital.

When she got back she sat down & lowered her head. Applejack soon walked up to her. "Hey there sugarcube," she said. Rainbow Dash didn't say a word & refused to look at Applejack. Applejack could tell that Rainbow Dash was upset, but she didn't know why. "What's wrong sugarcube?' she asked. Again Rainbow Dash didn't say a word. "Rainbow, what's wrong?" Applejack asked again. "He kissed me," she mumbled softly. Applejack didn't hear a word she said, but knew she said something. "What was that. Ya were mumblin'," she said. Rainbow Dash suddenly jumped up & yelled, "He kissed me!" Applejack was shocked. "He did what?" she said. But before Applejack could yell obscenities about Hurricane she realized that Rainbow Dash was starting to cry. "You were right Applejack. He was scared. After I pushed him away I yelled at him. Oh Applejack… I lost my best friend," Rainbow Dash said as she started to cry. Applejack was now the one to start comforting Rainbow Dash. "it's okay Rainbow. Ah'm here & ah'm sure he'll forgive ya," she said. Rainbow Dash was crying very hard. "I-I-I-I'm not worried about that. I-I-I-I'm worried that I'll never get the chance to see him again. T-T-T-That I'll never get the chance to say 'I'm sorry'," she said. Applejack tried once again to comfort the broken cyan Pegasus. "How long have ya been friends?" Applejack asked, trying to gauge the situation. Rainbow Dash wiped the tears from her eyes & looked at Applejack. Her eyes were already red & she had tears streaming down her face. "W-W-W-W-We've been friends since we were 3 years old," she said.

Applejack was surprised that they had been friends for so long. Applejack knew Rainbow Dash was at least 16 maybe 17 years old & figured that Hurricane was the same age. "We've been friends for 14 years, & now that friendship is over," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack took off her hat & put it on Rainbow Dash's head. "Rainbow… You're my best friend, at least for now, & just like ya helped me through the tornado, ah'll help ya through this. Ya know what ah'll talk to him."

"I don't think you'll be able to. He flew off toward Cloudsdale."

"That doesn't matter. When ah see him ah'll talk to him & tell him you're sorry."

"Thank you, Applejack."

That following night, Macintosh fell asleep sitting on the chair next to Fluttershy. His head was laying on Fluttershy's hospital bed. Late that night, sometime around 1 in the morning, Fluttershy started to wake up. When she opened her eyes she looked around the room. She didn't remember much. The last thing she remembered was trapped under the rubble of her house & Macintosh was trying to save her. When she saw Macintosh sleeping next to her she smiled at him. She put her hoof on Macintosh's head & silently whispered, "Thank you."

This woke Macintosh up. Fluttershy didn't realize that Macintosh was a bit of a light sleeper, but she gave him a soft smile anyway. Macintosh opened one of his eyes & saw that Fluttershy sitting up with her right front hoof on his head. Almost immediately his eyes went wide & proceeded to jump out of his chair. He couldn't believe that Fluttershy had regain consciousness so quickly. Soon he was overwhelmed with joy. He pretty much became hysterical. "Oh thank Celestia. You're awake," he said. "Ah'll get one of the nurses." But before Macintosh started to head toward the door Fluttershy grabbed one of his foreleg. He turned to Fluttershy & gave her a bit of a confused look. "I-I don't to… um… worry you again," she said. At first Macintosh didn't know what she meant by that, but then she explained. "I… um… I heard what you said. I heard every word," she said. Macintosh was shocked that what Redheart told him about talking to an unconscious pony was true.

Now that he knew that Fluttershy heard him, he wondered if she heard about Applejack & Rainbow Dash. "So… did ya hear me when ah was talkin' to AJ?" he asked. Fluttershy simply nodded. Fluttershy then noticed two trays of food that where brought to the room, neither of which had a bite taken out of the food. "Um… have you eaten anything since I got here?" she asked. Macintosh shook his head. "No ah haven't," he said. Fluttershy was concerned that Macintosh made himself sick from not eating. She soon had a worried look on her face, which worried Mac. "But… now that you're awake ah could go for some grub," Mac said. Fluttershy giggled & said, "Yes, let eat."

Later that morning at around 7:05 AM Applejack started to get up to go look for Hurricane. She was now staying with Rainbow Dash at her cloud home. Twilight had done the spell just hours earlier at 11:20 PM, & now Applejack was about to use the hot air balloon to get back down. But before she could, Rainbow Dash was starting to get up. She lazily walked up to the coffee maker, which had started brewing. She started to pour a cup. As she looked up to drink, she saw Applejack just about to walk out the door. "Applejack? Where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asked as she drank. Applejack stopped in her tracks & turned to Rainbow Dash. She had a nervous look on her face as she said, "Ah'm gonna look fer Hurricane. Uh… Where did ya say he headed?" Rainbow Dash chuckled & simply said, "He should be somewhere around Clouldsdale." Applejack gave a nervous chuckled & said, "Right. Uh… where is that?"

"You're at Clouldsdale."

"Oh… uh… Right."

"Hey Applejack."

"Yeah Rainbow?"

"Thanks again."

And with that Applejack smiled & walked out the door. It wasn't long before Applejack was pointed in the right direction after asking about Hurricane. Though she soon became distracted by wondering why Hurricane kiss Rainbow Dash so suddenly. She was so distracted that she bumped into Hurricane. The two fell to the cloud floor. Hurricane jumped back to his hooves & said, "Watch where the hey you're goin'."

"Ah'm Sorry."

"Wait AJ? How the Hey did you get here? How are able to…"

"Rainbow has a Unicorn friend named Twilight. She used a spell on me & ma little sis to stay at Rainbow's."

"Oh boy… I bet RD told you what happened."

Applejack responded quickly. "Eeeyup." Almost immediately she noticed that Hurricane was starting to brace himself. "Uh… What are ya doin'?" she asked. "Your gonna buck the livin' crap out of me, right?" Applejack was a little confused why Hurricane thought she was angry at him, until she remembered that Rainbow Dash had yelled at him. "Look… Ah ain't mad at ya & neither is Rainbow. Ah came to tell ya that she is sorry about yellin at ya," she said. This took Hurricane by surprise. He was amazed that Rainbow Dash wasn't mad at him. "She's not mad?"

"No, she ain't. She's worried that she lost a good friend. A friend she can count on. But what ah want to know is why ya did it."

There was an audible gulp as Hurricane prepared to explain. "I'm not the Stallion that everypony thinks I am. I'm not a player. I can't talk to mares & the only mares I fell in love with were RD & Fluttershy. When I heard that Fluttershy was seein' somepony I gave up."

"And ya thought Rainbow was the one, huh?"

"Yes, but when she told me about ya, I was crushed."

"But ya didn't give up."

"Not completely. I knew she would figure it out, but I was worried that it was too late. Now that I know it's too late to have a relationship, I don't think I'll ever find that 'Special Somepony'."

"Ah'm sure she's out there somewhere. She maybe even in Ponyville. So don't give up just yet."

Just then they heard a clap of thunder. Hurricane immediately asked a near by Weather Team Pony what was going on. "WHAT THE HEY IS GOIN' ON? PONYVILLE IS DESTROYED & YOUR MAKIN' ANOTHER STORM?"

"It's from near by St. Hoofis. They said it already produced an EC4 Twister."

Immediately after hearing this, Hurricane bolted for Ponyville. "Where are ya goin?" Applejack asked. Hurricane just said two words, "To help!" He flew off into the heart of the Super Cell, toward Ponyville General Hospital. Applejack knew what to do; get Rainbow Dash!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Somepony Who Cares

Author Note: HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO ~Apple in the Wind - Chapter 1~! I'm sorry it took me soooooo long, I've been procrastinating on trying to finish this chapter. Anyway this chapter focuses on Hurricane and Twilight. Also, I wrote the first chapter before "A Royal Canterlot Wedding". I didn't know that Twilight had an older brother so I didn't plan on adding one. So to finish up Shining Armor will end up being mentioned in this chapter and we'll go a little deeper into Hurricane and Twilight's side of the story as well as the FlutterMac side.

Chapter 2: Somepony Who Cares

Twilight was walking toward the Ponyville General Hospital when the storm hit. She could barely see in front of her & now the storm was getting stronger. "I can't believe how fast this storm hit. What was the Weather Team thinking," she said to herself. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit just feet from Twilight, making her shell-shocked.

It took her a couple of seconds to compose herself, & when she did she heard a stallion call out. "HEY!" Twilight didn't know what hit her when she was suddenly swept off hooves at a blistering pace. Before long she was at the Ponyville General Hospital & finally got a good look at the stallion that brought her there; It was Hurricane. He hadn't even introduced himself suddenly when he said, "Stay here."

He then bolted back out the door & went behind the hospital. Twilight ran to a back window & saw the funnel of a stovepipe tornado forming. She couldn't believe what happened next; Hurricane tried to stop the tornado from forming by spinning the funnel cloud in the opposite direction.

It almost seemed to be working until Hurricane was struck by a heavy piece of debris. He hit the ground hard in front of the hospital. Twilight grabbed him & pulled him into the hospital just as the tornado made contact with the ground in front of the hospital. Twilight called for Nurse Redheart to help with Hurricane as she pulled him into the hospital, & almost immediately started to treat his injuries.

Meanwhile at Rainbow Dash's house Applejack told Rainbow Dash that Hurricane when to help in Ponyville. Immediately upon hearing this Rainbow Dash got annoyed. "I can't believe him! What an idiot! He's goin' to get himself killed!" she ranted. Applejack headed to the window & looked at the storm. She could see the top of the funnel cloud & hear the ripping & tearing trees & buildings. "Well… Let's hope he did somethin'," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash walked up beside Applejack. "He did… or at least he tried," she said. Rainbow Dash knew what he really tried to do.

"He tried to stop the tornado," Rainbow said.

"What?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"His dad is captain of the Ponyville Weather Team & he thinks he needs to live up to his dad's legacy," Rainbow explained.

"Then yer right… he just might get himself killed," agreed Applejack.

"I'm just glad that there aren't any hard feelings between us, but I hope he's okay," Rainbow said.

"Me too, Rainbow. Me too," Applejack said.

As two looked out the window & waited for the storm to pass, Twilight was stuck at the Ponyville General Hospital. She was waiting for the stallion that saved her life, as well as the lives of countless ponies in the hospital, to wake up. "Why did he do this?" Twilight asked herself. She felt strangely about him; the fact that he saved her life for no reason was something she couldn't understand. "_Is this what love feels like?_" she thought. She couldn't understand why she felt like this; why she was so drawn to him. "_Could it be because I've matured?_" she thought.

As she tried to sort out her feelings, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. The door opened & Macintosh walked in. "Miss Shy asked me to check up on ya," Mac said. Twilight was surprised. "She's awake!?" she asked. Macintosh nodded. "Ah wasn't expectin' her to wake up so soon, but ah'm glad that she's awake," he said.

Twilight was happy that Fluttershy was awake, but she also was worried about how Mac were to react if Fluttershy was put back into a Medical Comma. Though she knew that Fluttershy would support Mac no matter what he decided on. "Um… Mac… have you told Nurse Redheart that Fluttershy is awake?" Twilight asked.

She was nervous that Mac would go into a rage just because she mentioned Nurse Redheart, but Mac stayed clam & shook his head. "Eeenope. Neither of us have told Nurse Redheart. Though Miss Shy & Ah have agreed that she ain't goin' back," He said. Twilight was confused about what Macintosh meant by that. "Uh…What do you mean by 'going back'?" she asked. Macintosh kept his cool & explained. "Ah mean she ain't gonna go back into a comma," he said calmly. Twilight smiled since she knew that Fluttershy was in good hooves if Macintosh took care of her.

Macintosh now turned his attention to the young stallion that was lying unconscious on the bed. "Ah'm guessin' ya don't know him," he said. Twilight had a melancholy look on her face as she looked back toward the young 16 year old Pegasus. "No. He just saved me from the storm," she said.

Twilight had a worried tone in her voice for obvious reasons. Since he was hit with a heavy piece of lumber, which shattered the right side of his ribcage. There was some permanent damage to his ribcage but most of it was repaired. She didn't know if this cause problems later on, all she knew is that she had this feeling she couldn't explain.

"Mac, could I ask you something?" Twilight asked. Mac sat down next to Twilight. "Go ahead," he said. Twilight couldn't figure out how to ask how Macintosh knew when he was in love with Fluttershy. Though it took Mac awhile to that Twilight was trying to sort her feelings out for the stallion. "Ya know… if ya need somepony to talk to, ah'm here for ya," he said. She didn't say a word. Not only could she not find the words ask Mac about love, but the thoughts running through her head were ones of worry.

It wasn't until the storm had passed that Rainbow Dash and Applejack were able to see that Ponyville was utterly wiped off the map. "Oh… My… Gosh," Applejack said. Nothing was left this time, all that still stood was Ponyville General Hospital. "I hope Twilight is okay," Rainbow Dash said.

"Is she a violet unicorn?" asked a large stallion Pegasus. Rainbow Dash turned to the 46 year old grey colored Pegasus and smiled.

"That's her, Cyclone. Where is she?" she asked.

Cyclone smiled and said, "She's with my son, Hurricane. He's in the hospital, but of course you knew he would do something stupid."

Rainbow Dash was obviously upset by the news. She just didn't know how bad it was. "What did he do this time? Did he try to stop the tornado?" she asked. Cyclone sighed look back at Rainbow Dash and Applejack and told them how bad it was.

Meanwhile Twilight had fallen asleep next to Hurricane. Hurricane soon started to stir. Hurricane could feel the extreme pain coming from his right side. "Ugh… What the buck happened to me," he said. When he looked over to his right he saw that Twilight was sleeping. "_It's that mare I saved. What's she doing by my bedside?_" he thought. Another burst of pain shot up his side. "Ugh… AHHH!" he screamed. Twilight shot up from the yell. "Don't worry. I'll get Nurse Redheart right way," she said.

As she quickly got out the door, Hurricane was stumbling out of the bed. "Wait… Ugh… What…" He stumbled and fell just a foot from the door. "_What was she doing? Why is she helping me?_" he thought. He stumbled back to his bed.

When he plopped back onto his bed, Nurse Redheart ran in. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked. Hurricane nodded. "I-it's starting to go away," he said. Nurse Redheart turned to Twilight and said, "Twilight, you call me if this happens again." Twilight nodded and told Nurse Redheart that she would keep an eye on him.

As Nurse Redheart left the room, Hurricane turned to Twilight. "So… your name is Twilight," he said. Twilight nodded. "Yes. My name is Twilight Starla Sparkle. What's yours?" Twilight's reassuring voice struck a cord with Hurricane. It brought back memories of his mother and his foalhood. "My name is Hurricane Tsunami. I'm part of the Ponyville Weather Team," he said. Twilight looked over to his right side. Hurricane tried to reassure the young mare. "Hey… it's okay. I've been through worse," he said.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash burst into the room yelling at Hurricane. "Hurricane! I can't bucking believe you! You bucking idiot! You could've gotten yourself killed!" she yelled. Applejack tried to calm her down, but Rainbow just continued. "You're my best friend, and if I lost you I…" She now started to cry. "You scared me half to death. When your dad told me how badly you were hurt I-I-I was worried," she said as she tried to compose herself.

Hurricane gave a warm, soft smile toward Rainbow Dash and said, "I'm sorry Rainbow. I really am." This took Rainbow Dash by surprise; he had always called her RD no matter what the situation. Rainbow dash wiped the tears from her eyes. "I-I'm just glad you're alright," she said. Rainbow now started to return Hurricane's smile as Hurricane started to chuckle. "Ya see Twilight, I been through worse," Hurricane chuckled.

It was then that Rainbow dash realized that Twilight had been in the room the whole time. "Oh… Twilight… Uh… Sorry for the language. Uh… I guess you've already met Hurricane." Twilight started to blush, which again surprised Rainbow Dash, not to mention Hurricane and Applejack. "Uh… Yes, we've already introduced each other, but what I'm wondering is how you know Hurricane already," Twilight said.

Hurricane started to sit up. "We've known each other since we were… Umm… three years old. My mom was from Ponyville, and my dad was from Neigh Jersey," He said. "Your dad was the same age as you when he met her, right?" Rainbow Dash asked. Hurricane nodded. "My dad was 16 and my mom was 15 when they met," Hurricane explained. "I-I-I'm 15," Twilight said.

Hurricane turned his attention over to Twilight. He knew the way she was acting around him was not how she normally acted around her friends. This made him a little nervous.

"Anyway, his dad traveled back and forth between Neigh Jersey and Ponyville when they were dating. Uh… Hurricane, when did your parents marry each other?" Rainbow Dash asked. Hurricane snapped out of his daze and answered. "They got married when my dad was 19 and my mom was 18. Of course I was born 11 years later, at Neigh Jersey Mercy Hospital. We lived in Neigh Jersey for 3 years before we moved to Fillydelphia," Hurricane said.

"So how did you two meet?" Twilight asked. Hurricane tried to hide his concern for Twilight by chuckling and acting like his old self. "My mom and dad were here to do some research on Super Cells when I was 3 years old. My mom was an Earth Pony, so she could get to Cloudsdale, and my dad wanted to stay by her side. My mom and dad stayed at the Ponyville Traveler's Inn while I stayed with a friend of my mom's," He said. Rainbow Dash gave a warm smiled. "That friend was my mom, Sonic Rainbow Dash," she said. Hurricane nodded. "My dad said we became best friends pretty quickly. My mom was pretty happy," Hurricane said.

Hurricane's mood changed pretty quickly as he started to reminisce about his mother. "Do you need some time alone Hurricane?" Rainbow Dash asked. With a melancholy look on his face, Hurricane nodded his head. "Y-y-yeah… just a little bit, okay?" he said. Rainbow Dash nodded and pulled Twilight out of the room; Applejack following right behind.

When they got to the lobby Twilight asked Rainbow Dash why she had to be dragged out of there. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and sighed. "It's difficult for Hurricane to talk about his mom. I mean you saw how he looked when his mom was brought up," she said.

As soon as Rainbow Dash said that, Applejack had a somber appearance, because she knew why it was so hard. "What happened to his mother?" Twilight asked. Before Rainbow Dash could get a word in edgewise Applejack said, "He lost his mother."

Twilight was shocked, but Rainbow Dash was very surprised that Applejack knew this. "How? I never told you about AJ," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Ah lost my mother and father when ah was a little filly, about Apple Blooms age," Applejack said. "Isn't Apple Bloom 12 now?" Twilight asked. Applejack nodded. "Eeeyup, she is 12 year old. She's 6 years younger than me." she said.

"Every year on the anniversary of thar death, me and Apple Bloom pay our respects," she continued.

"So you know what he's goin' through," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah… and it ain't easy," Applejack said.

"So how did he lose his mother?" Twilight asked.

"I can't say without him saying that I can," Rainbow Dash said.

"Was it that traumatic?" Applejack asked.

"No. She died in a hospital. It was why she died that was so traumatic. I can't imagine how he felt after that," Rainbow Dash said.

The room was silent for a while as the three of them worried about Hurricane. Twilight was probably more worried about him than Applejack or Rainbow Dash. "Has he opened up to anypony besides you, Rainbow?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash wondered about this herself. "Umm… I'm not sure. He did talk about this stallion that he was friends with back in Canterlot. Though he only called him by his initials," Rainbow said. "So ya don't know his name?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I haven't met him personally either. All I know is that last time Hurricane talk to him, he was still apart of the Royal Guard," she said.

Now Twilight was wondering about the identity of this mystery stallion. "His initials wouldn't happen to be SA, would it?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash immediately turned to Twilight. "How did you know?" she asked. Twilight smiled and said, "His name is Shining Armor. He's the Captain of the Royal Guard." Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack were a little surprised that Twilight knew such a stallion. "Is he a friend of yer's, Twi'?" Applejack asked. Twilight shook her head and giggled a little. "No, he's my older brother," she said. "WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash and Applejack exclaimed.

"You have an older brother?" Rainbow asked. Twilight nodded. "Yes, he's my BBBFF," she said. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were confused by what Twilight just said. "My big brother best friend forever," she explained. "Oh… Well Hurricane will be surprised to here that," Rainbow said.

They all started to laugh, but in the back of their heads they knew that the Royal Guard had to be called to help with the clean up. "We better get goin'. After all, we have to help with the rebuild tomorrow," Rainbow said. Twilight nodded and said good-bye. She then headed back to Hurricane's room.

When she peaked in the door she saw that he had a locket out and had a somber look on his face. "Can I come in?" Twilight asked. Hurricane looked up and sighed. He didn't want anypony to see him like this, but for some reason Twilight wasn't like anypony he ever met. "Sure," he said closing the locket.

After a brief silence, Hurricane spoke. "I guess Rainbow took ya about my mom," he said. Twilight nodded and Hurricane looked up at the ceiling. "To think it's been four years since that day," he said. He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered all the good time he had with his mother. "I-it hasn't been the same since then," he said as a tear ran down his cheek. Twilight held his right hoof and tried to comfort him. "I may not know what it's like to lose family, but you're not alone," she said. Hurricane turned to Twilight.

She was right; he wasn't alone, he still had his dad, Rainbow Dash, and now Twilight. "Thanks. That means a lot to me," Hurricane said. Twilight smiled and handed Hurricane a tissue.

As Hurricane wiped away the tears, he handed Twilight the locket. "Ya can look at it," he said. Twilight didn't take it at first. She was worried that she would break it. "Go on," Hurricane said holding his hoof out. Twilight still didn't take it. Hurricane smiled at her. "Go on," he said again. Twilight used her magic and slowly took the locket and opened it.

There were two pictures inside the locket. On the left side was Hurricane's mom and dad in a hospital holding Hurricane just hours after he was born. His mother had a bright yellow coat with a light blue mane. Her eyes were sky blue, the same as Hurricane. The one on the right was once again Hurricane and his mom and dad on his 12th birthday.

Hurricane smiled at Twilight. She was different from other mares, especially Rainbow Dash, and that was something Hurricane liked about her. "Ya know, you're the only one outside the family that's looked at that," Hurricane said. Twilight was surprised. "You mean you haven't shown this to Rainbow Dash?" she asked. Hurricane slowly shook his head and explained. "That locket is very precious to me. It's all I have left of my mom," he said very calmly. Twilight could tell that Hurricane was getting upset. She didn't want to pry and get him upset. "You don't have to say anything. If you don't want to talk that's fine," she said. Hurricane smiled and said, "It's fine. I think that ya should know why this is so painful."

"I told ya how my parents met," Hurricane said. Twilight nodded. "And I told ya that I was born 14 years later right?" he continued. Once again Twilight nodded. "Well when I was growin' up, my mom was always there. She had actually quit her job to take care of me," he explained. Hurricane sat back on the bed. "In her spare time she would study, and I would help sometimes," he continued. "What did she study?" Twilight asked. Hurricane smiled and chuckled. "Both my mom and dad studied weird weather phenomenons, like Super Cells and Hurricanes. I think that's where I got my name," he said.

Twilight giggled a little bit which made Hurricane happy. "I have a feelin' you're the Schoolmare type," Hurricane chuckled. Twilight smiled and said, "Rainbow calls me an egghead, because I study a lot." Hurricane rolled his eye. "That sounds like RD," he said. Twilight looked at Hurricane with a quizzical expression. "Rainbow Dash, sorry I call my friends by their initials," he said. Twilight giggled and said, "Like Shining Armor." Hurricane was taken by surprise when she mentioned Shining Armor. "Ya know old SA?" he asked.

Twilight nodded and explained that Shining Armor was her older brother. She also explained how she was a student of Celestia's, and told Hurricane of her adventures with the others. "Wow… that beats the heck out of my past," Hurricane laughed. Twilight jokingly agreed with Hurricane. She was just happy that Hurricane was happy.

It was at that moment that Hurricane said something that made Twilight's heart skip a beat. "Ya know, you're different from the other mares I've talked to. You're kind of sweet, not to mention cute," he said. Twilight blushed. her heart was racing and she could think straight. "Twilight are ya okay?" Hurricane asked. "I-I-I'm fine. I just need some air," she said as she ran toward to door.

When she opened the door and tried to run out she ran into Rainbow Dash. "Whoa Twilight. Take it easy," Rainbow Dash said. Without saying a word she looked at Rainbow Dash and ran past her. "I wound what I said," Hurricane said. Rainbow Dash laughed and walked up to Hurricane. "Well didn't offend her, that's for sure," she said. Hurricane immediately turned to Rainbow Dash. "What the hey are ya talkin' about RD?" Hurricane asked. Rainbow Dash turned to Hurricane and smiled. "I think she likes you," she said.

It took Hurricane a second to realize what she meant, but when he did he couldn't believe it. Though deep inside he also liked her in the same way, he just didn't know how to tell her. "You have to be brave and tell her how you feel," Rainbow teased.

Hurricane was in no mood for jokes; he was shocked that a mare may be in love with him. As soon as Rainbow Dash got one good look at Hurricane's face she knew that he really did like her the same way. "You love Twilight, don't you?" she asked. Hurricane jumped as Rainbow Dash ask that. "Well… Uh… I… *sigh* it's just… she's been by my side the whole time. She's different from other mares. I… I actually feel comfortable talkin' to her about my family," he explained. Rainbow Dash started to laugh. "So you do love her," Rainbow chuckled. Hurricane was silent.

Rainbow Dash finally stopped laughing and sat down. "You know… Twilight will be lucky have you as her coltfriend," Rainbow said. Hurricane sat up and turned to Rainbow. Though before he said a word, Rainbow Dash knew what he was going to say.

"Before you say anything Hurricane, let me say this; You don't have bad luck with mares. It's all in your head," Rainbow said. Hurricane got a little annoyed, he really did think he had bad luck with mares. "RD! Every mare I've dated broke up with me," he said. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said, "You've only dated two mares since you were 12, and that's when you think it started. Twilight will be different, trust me."

Hurricane knew Twilight would be different from the two mares he dated, but he was scared that he would lose her. "I-I-I don't know RD. What if… I screw up," Hurricane said. Rainbow Dash started laugh out loud. "Hurricane, you always screw up. It's what makes you such a nice stallion. You're the kind of stallion that ponies like me want to be with," she said. Hurricane started to smile.

"You're brave too. I mean it take guts to do what you did to me yesterday," Rainbow Dash added. Hurricane gave a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh… sorry about that," he said. Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "That's okay. Anyway like I said, you have to be brave." Hurricane started to laugh. "Ya mean like _**I**_ said," he laughed.

The two started to laugh out loud toward each other. Soon Rainbow Dash said good-bye and headed for the door. "Hey RD," Hurricane called out as Rainbow Dash headed out the door. "Yeah," she answered. "Ya mind if ya don't push Twilight too hard. I want her to confess on her own," he said. Rainbow nodded and told him that she wouldn't lift a hoof unless they asked.

Meanwhile Twilight was trying compose herself after Hurricane's compliment. "Why couldn't I take a simple compliment. Am I really in love with him?" she asked herself. She started to think of why she felt this way. She soon realized that it wasn't that he saved her life and the lives of so many other ponies, but it was how kind he was, how sweet he was, and how caring he was towards her. As she sorted all these traits out she realized that she truly loved him.

She couldn't believe it. "He's my _first_ love," she said to herself in disbelief. She started to pace back and forth. "What am I going to do? What if he doesn't like me the same way? How am I even going to tell him?" she said. She was understandably nervous, after all this was her first love. She looked back at the hospital knowing that sooner or later she had to confess. "Well… I guess I should head back," she said. She started to walk back to the hospital, not sure what to expect.

Before she knew it, she was standing outside the door to Hurricane's room. She couldn't get herself to go into the room, because she was so nervous. _"Come on Twilight! Get it together,"_ she thought tying to psych herself up. She walk up to the door, but stopped short of opening it. Her nervousness got the best of her.

Meanwhile Hurricane could see that Twilight was trying to get herself in the room. _"I can't believe it. She just might really love me,"_ he thought. He watched as Twilight approached the door then backed away. He wanted to say something, but he was just as nervous. _"She's so cute,"_ he thought.

It was awhile before either one of them did something, but after watching Twilight struggle with trying to face him, Hurricane decided to take action. Twilight looked up to see Hurricane, once again, getting out of bed and stumbling towards the door. He soon started to lose his footing and began to fall. Twilight swung open the door and grabbed him before he fell. "I've got you," She said. The two looked each other in the eye and didn't speak. _"She's beautiful,"_ Hurricane thought. Twilight started to help Hurricane back to his bed. When Hurricane was finally in his bed the two quickly stopped looking at each other.

It was a minute before either one of them spoke. "I need to tell you something," they said at the same time. They looked at each other, a little surprised by the other. "You first," Hurricane said. Twilight froze; she was too scared to even tell him how she felt. Hurricane saw that this was Twilight's first time confessing. "Never mind, I'll go first," He said. Twilight looked up at Hurricane.

"Even though we've only known each other for a few hours… I… it just there's something about ya… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love-" Hurricane's confession was cut short when Twilight leaned in and kissed him. They passionately kissed for five seconds and as they slowly parted their eyes met with a longing gaze. "W-w-wow… nopony has ever kissed me like that," Hurricane said. Twilight blushed and sat down next to Hurricane. Hurricane knew that this was Twilight's first kiss, but he was surprised by how passionate she was. "Hey Twilight," Hurricane said. She looked over and smiled. "Yes," she answered. Hurricane started to nuzzle her. "I love ya," he said. Twilight started to nuzzle him back and said, "Me too. I love you too."

Meanwhile in Fluttershy's room, Nurse Redheart was checking on Fluttershy's condition. Macintosh and Fluttershy agreed that Nurse Redheart had to check Fluttershy's condition. "So… How is she?" Mac asked. Nurse Redheart turned to Macintosh with a smile and said, "She is surprisingly in great condition. though her concussion is still there, most of the physical injuries are healing faster than expected. If this keeps up she will be able to go to rehabilitation within a few weeks," she said.

Fluttershy and Macintosh were surprised, after all Fluttershy's injuries were pretty severe. "Thank Celestia," Macintosh said under his breath. Fluttershy turned to Nurse Redheart and said, "Thank you so very much." Nurse Redheart smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. Now if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said.

After Nurse Redheart left, Fluttershy turned to Macintosh. "You see. I'm getting better, and it's all thanks to you, Mac," she said. Mac looked at Fluttershy and blushed. "Ah ain't the one to thank. Ah'm just glad ya don't have to go back under," he said. Fluttershy nodded. The only reason they agreed to this was so they knew if Fluttershy was recovering at all.

"Ya hungry? Ah could get ya something," Mac asked. Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, I am starving," she said. Mac laughed and went to get Fluttershy some food.

When Mac went to the lobby he saw Applejack with a basket sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby. "AJ! What are ya doin' here?" he asked. Applejack got up and walked toward Mac with the basket. "Well… Ah was here to check on Twilight, but when I saw Nurse Redheart come out of Fluttershy's room I decided to check on the two of ya instead," Applejack explained. Mac smiled at Applejack, he knew that she was going to check on him anyway. "Ah'm guessin' that there basket is for me and Miss Shy," Mac said. Applejack nodded and explained that it was Granny Smith's idea to deliver some apples from the Apple Cellar to ponies around Ponyville.

Mac thanked Applejack for the apples and told her that Fluttershy was awake and recovering quickly. Applejack was surprised to say the least. "when did she wake up?" Applejack asked. Mac had to think for a second. "Sometime around 1 in the mornin'," he said. Applejack handed the basket to Mac and told him there should be a dozen apples in the basket. "Thanks AJ," Mac said. Applejack smiled and said, "Yer welcome, Mac. Hey, we're rebuildin' the home tomorrow. Yer goin' to help, right?" Mac had a depressed look on his face as he said, "Ah'm sorry AJ. Ah goin' to be with Miss Shy tomorrow. Ah want to make sure she's okay." Applejack smiled and nodded. "Ah understand Mac. It ain't easy when somepony ya care about is hurt. Especially like the way Fluttershy is hurt," Applejack said.

The two said good-bye to each other and Macintosh got Fluttershy some food. When he walked back into Fluttershy's room, Fluttershy sat up. Mac placed a Daisy and Dandelion sandwich by Fluttershy along with six apples. "Thank you," Fluttershy said. Mac smiled and started to eat on of the apples. The two ate happily as they talk about what they were going to do when Fluttershy got out of the hospital.

"What are we going to do. both of our homes are gone," Fluttershy said.

"Don't ya worry about it. Ah'll help ya rebuild," Mac said.

"But what about you? Where are you going to stay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah was thinkin' with ya," Mac said.

"What!? But isn't it a little soon to live together?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, Ah wouldn't move in without yer approval of course," Mac said.

"Oh… but don't they need you at Sweet Apple Acres?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah have a feelin' that both Rainbow and Apple Bloom will help with Apple Bucking Season next time," Mac said.

"You should still ask Applejack about this. I don't want her to be shorthanded next Apple Bucking Season," Fluttershy said.

"Ah reckon yer right. After all she will need the help," agreed Mac.

Mac knew that Applejack wouldn't any help. After all Rainbow Dash would probably start living with the Apple Family soon and that Apple Bloom was now the same age as Applejack when she started working the fields. Macintosh also knew the next Zap Apple Season was just around the corner and that Applejack would need all the help she could get.

It was then that Fluttershy asked Macintosh something. "Macintosh, do you remember how our first date came about?" she asked. Mac chuckled and nodded. "Eeeyup, I sure do," he chuckled. Fluttershy giggled and smiled. "I'm so happy Angel brought us together. You have such a way with animals," Fluttershy said. Macintosh smiled at the compliment. Angel was the reason they were together, and he wanted it to stay that way. "Thank ya. Ah'm just surprised that a little bunny like him could be so mean," Mac said. Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh no no no. Angel is very sweet. He was just trying to get me to open up to you," she explained. Mac started to laugh as he said, "But callin' yer bird friends to do that ain't too nice, but ah can tell the he's a good fella." Fluttershy giggled again and the two started to nuzzle.

It was then that Fluttershy noticed that she hadn't seen Angel since she woke up, and she was now starting to worry. "Um… Mac, have you seen Angel lately?" she asked. Macintosh figured that Fluttershy would ask about Angel and was just as worried. "Ah'm sorry Fluttershy. Ah ain't seen him since ah rescued ya, but don't ya worry as soon as yer out of the hospital ah'll find him," he said. Fluttershy smiled. She knew that Macintosh would keep his promise, though she was still worried. "Thank you. I know you'll find him," she said.

Meanwhile in Hurricane's room, Twilight and Hurricane were talking about their families. Twilight had told Hurricane that her mother, Star Sparkle, was a teacher in Canterlot. She also told him that she had heard her father was one of Celestia's top Generals, though she didn't know if that was true. Hurricane told Twilight that his father was Captain of the Ponyville Weather.

"Hey Twilight," Hurricane called. Twilight perked up. "Yes," she answered. Hurricane had a somber look on his face. Twilight was little worried. _"What happened. He was happy a second ago,"_ she thought. Hurricane took a deep breath and took out the locket. "I think you should know about my mom's death," he said. Twilight was shocked that Hurricane brought this up on his own. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said. Hurricane gave a soft smile and said, "It's okay. I want you to know."

Twilight's expression was one of great worry. After all she didn't want Hurricane to be sad and she voice her concern. "Hurricane, I know how hard it is for you to talk about that. You don't have to tell me," she said. Hurricane then took her hoof and looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. "Twilight… I want you to know," he said. Twilight nodded and said okay and that she would try her best to comfort him.

Hurricane started to explain and tried not to get off on a tangent, like they did last time. "Alright. My mom and I were very close. She took care of me ever since I was a foal. Three weeks before she died we were in Ponyville. My dad was training the Weather Team to deal with severe storms. My mom was visiting family in Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash and I were showing off," he began. Twilight nodded then asked, "Did she already have her Cutie Mark?" Hurricane nodded. "Yeah, she had just gotten it three days prior to our visit. Anyway… we were showing off by seeing how fast we could go. Rainbow couldn't create another Sonic Rainboom, but I created a EC2 tornado. Before I knew it I had gotten my Cutie Mark," He continued.

Twilight was shocked that Hurricane was capable of producing an EC2 tornado. She knew Pegasi used a similar technique to bring water up to Cloudsdale, but she didn't know if the technique was new or old. "So how fast was the tornado?" Twilight asked, a little curious. Hurricane had to think for a second before he said, "Um… I think I only got up to 113 Miles Per Hour, and that's the fastest I've ever gotten." Twilight was impressed that Hurricane could go that fast and create a EC2 tornado. "Have you ever tried to do it again?" Twilight asked. Hurricane looked at her with disbelief. "Oh right, the story," she said giving a nervous laugh.

Hurricane looked out the window and started to chuckle. "To think that was four years ago. Anyway we stayed for about a month while my dad trained the Ponyville Weather Team, which was longer than normal. We got back to Fillydelphia in late May. My mom and dad were so proud of me getting my Cutie Mark. My dad even asked me if I wanted to become a Weather Pony," he explained.

Twilight was getting the feeling that this was very close to the time his mother died. That moment with the family all together, celebrating the fact that Hurricane got his Cutie Mark. A moment that was short lived by some circumstances that may have tore the family to shreds.

Hurricane kept telling his story. "For about three weeks we were the happiest family in Fillydelphia. Then… one June night there was a storm that was getting very severe. My mom and dad were worried that this storm was a Super Cell," He said.

"So what happened?" Twilight asked. Hurricane closed his eyes, it was painful for him to remember, but he wanted to tell her. "It was a Super Cell. My dad told the Weather Team. They sounded the Tornado Sirens, and when my dad got back we went to the basement. It felt like an eternity we sat there in that basement, but it was only 3 minutes before we heard the roar of that EC6 Tornado," He explained.

Twilight was shocked once again. An EC6 was a tornado with winds of about 376-380 MPH. "An EC6!?" Twilight exclaimed. Hurricane took a deep breath and started to wipe away a tear from his eye. "Yeah… The tornado was over the house in an hour. It ripped the house apart. Then… it… tore off the basement door and sucked my mom out. My dad grabbed her and tried to pull her back in, but she couldn't hold on and she…"

Hurricane tried to compose himself. "Amazingly she was found 2 miles southeast of our house. she was alive, but just barely. When we brought her to the hospital we were told that she wouldn't make it through the night. We went to her bedside and she said her last words to me and my dad," He said as he started to cry.

Twilight didn't want to pry, but she wanted to know. "What did she say?" she asked. Hurricane wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "She said that she would always be with me. That she would always be by my side," he said.

Twilight wanted to do something to make him happy. She would anything to make him smile one more time. She knew that this was painful for him to even remember much less talk about. "Hurricane… I may not know what it's like to lose family, but what you went through is something that… that I never want you to go through again. I… I'll be by your side. I'll help you through this, because… you mean everything to me. I love you," she said.

Hurricane wasn't surprised. After all he knew Twilight would try comfort him no matter if she loved him or not, but it was what she said; _"I'll be by your side."_ He started to feel as if they were meant to be together. "Twilight… I think you understand how I feel about losing my mom, and I have a feeling… we… we'll get through this," he said with a comforting smile. Twilight nodded and hugged him. To her this was the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

As the sun started to set on another day in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Apple Bloom looked out the window of Rainbow's Cloud Home. "I can't believe it's only been two days since that first storm," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack nodded. "If that storm didn't come, then the two of us wouldn't be together like this, Rainbow," Applejack said. Rainbow blushed. It wasn't just the storm that brought them together, it was Hurricane too. Hurricane gave her the courage to confess. It was Hurricane who gave her up just so she cold be happy.

She turned to applejack and took a deep breath. "Hey AJ," she said. Applejack turned to Rainbow and smiled. "What is it, sugarcube?" she asked. Rainbow Dash thought back to what Hurricane said, _"You have to be brave."_ She looked Applejack straight in the eye and asked, "I was wondering… do you think… I… could move in with you?" Applejack was surprised for about 3 seconds, but then she smiled a warm, soft smile. "Of course. Ah have a feelin' that ah'll need ya around," she said. Rainbow chuckled. "I'm guessing because of Big Mac," Rainbow said. Applejack nodded and looked back out the window. "Eeeyup. They have been datin' for a month now. Ah know Mac wants to be with her, but it ain't goin' to be easy for him," Applejack explained.

Rainbow Dash walked up next to Applejack. "It's never easy moving away from your family. I still remember the day I left. I still keep in touch with my mom and dad though," she said. Applejack smiled and sighed. She knew that Macintosh wasn't going to be gone for good. She knew that he would always be there for them, that he would help them whenever they needed help, and she knew that Rainbow was always going to be there for her.

Apple Bloom turned to the two of them and asked, "Hey we're goin' to rebuild Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow, right?" The two of them smiled at how eager she was to help. "That's right. Tomorrow we're all rebuidin' the old home," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash laughed and said, "Then we're going to need some rest for tomorrow. Let's all go to bed early, okay?" Rainbow Dash said. Apple Bloom agreed and said that she couldn't wait.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack started making dinner and talked about how things were starting to change around Ponyville. Macintosh was now in a relationship with Fluttershy. Twilight had fallen in love for the first time with Hurricane, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack were going to live together.

Soon dinner was ready and Applejack, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Rainbow Dash sat down and ate. Granny Smith told her story of when she first saw a tornado. It turned out Granny Smith was Applejack's age when she first saw a tornado. But in the middle of the story Rainbow Dash heard the sound of distant thunder. Applejack also heard it and turned to Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow? That storm ain't goin' to hit Ponyville is it?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash thought for a second. She knew that Hurricane's dad, Cyclone, would probably know if the storm was heading for Ponyville. "I'm going to check AJ. I'll be right back," she said. Applejack nodded and told Rainbow to be careful.

Rainbow Dash finished eating and flew off to the Weather Center in Cloudsdale. When she got there she saw that Cyclone was standing right outside. "Hey Cyclone," she called out. Cyclone turned to look at her. "Hello Rainbow," he said. He knew that Rainbow Dash was just as concerned about the storm as he was. When she asked about the storm, he told her that what he heard from St. Hoofis was that the storm was from their sister city, St. Moois, and that they had taken every precaution necessary to keep it from becoming a Super Cell. He also told her that he would send out the Weather Team if it hit Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash thanked Cyclone for the information and headed back to her house. When she got back she told Applejack what was going on and told her that she might have to go out. "Well that's good," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash nodded. "It's starting to get late. Let's hit the hey," She said.

Meanwhile at Ponyville General Hospital, Fluttershy and Macintosh were planning on what they were going to do when Fluttershy got out of the hospital. "So ya want me to help ya rebuild first?" Macintosh asked. Fluttershy quickly nodded. "Yes. If Angel is okay, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she said. Macintosh was worried that Angel might be hurt or lost. He voiced his concerns, because he knew how much Angel meant to Fluttershy. Though deep down Fluttershy knew Angle was okay. He was smart enough to find shelter if another storm hit and come out only when it was safe.

"Alright. Then ah guess we'll start rebuildin' as soon as yer out of the hospital," Mac said. They then heard the same distant thunder that Applejack and Rainbow Dash heard. Fluttershy and Macintosh looked out the window and saw a flash of lightning. "I wonder what's making all these big storms?" Fluttershy said. Mac shrugged. "Ah ain't a Weather Pony. Ya might want to ask Rainbow about that," he said. Fluttershy giggled. "I wasn't asking you, silly. I was just wondering. I'm not part of the Weather Team, and I don't want to be," she said. Mac chuckled. "Yer perfect just they way ya are. Ya don't have to be a part of the Weather Team if ya don't want to," He said. Fluttershy agreed with him. "Ya know… we should get some sleep," Mac said. Fluttershy nodded and said, "Oh yes. I'm exhausted." The two started to get comfortable and fell asleep a short time later.

Meanwhile in Hurricane's room, Twilight and Hurricane were sharing their story of their adventures. "You guys went to the Gala?" Hurricane asked. Twilight nodded. "It wasn't what we expected. Though it was fun leading up to the big day," she said. Hurricane chuckled and told Twilight that he was in Canterlot that day to meet Shining Armor. Hurricane then got the idea to ask the Royal Guard for help. "Um… I guess I could write a letter to Celestia asking for help. I never usually do that," Twilight said. "It worth a shot," Hurricane chuckled.

Twilight agreed and started writing the letter. It read:

Dear Princess Celestia,

I am writing to inform you that with the recent storm in Ponyville, most of the town is destroyed. I am asking for assistance in the clean-up and rebuild of Ponyville. If you could be so kind as to spare a small portion of the Royal Guard, it would help. Please, we need all the help we can get.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle

"Done," she said, putting the finishing touches on the letter. With bright flash, she sent the letter to Celestia. As she did so Hurricane heard the sound of thunder. "Ah crap," he sighed. Twilight looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked. Hurricane nodded his head to the window. "There's another storm coming. I just hope it's not a Super Cell," he said, a little annoyed. Twilight giggled and said that if it was another Super Cell that the Weather Team would start warning the other ponies.

"I guess you're right. Anyway we should get some sleep," Hurricane said. Twilight nodded and pulled out a cot. "Hey Twilight. Uh… you can sleep with me," Hurricane said. Twilight giggled and said bed wasn't big enough for both of them. She then put the cot up against Hurricane's bed and told him that she was planning on putting the cot next to his bed in the first place.

As they fell asleep, side by side, Hurricane started to realize how lucky he was to have Twilight. He thought about how all his friends were all in some type of relationship with their Special Somepony. "I love you Twilight," he whispered to her. "I love you too Hurricane," she whispered back. The two cuddled up and quickly fell asleep.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Open Your Heart

Chapter 3: Open Your Heart

**Author's Note: Sorry to keep you waiting. Around mid-September I started work on a new fan-fic that will be submitted at Midnight October 26, 2012. After this I'll be working on a new **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_ **fan-fic. After the first five chapters are done, it's right back to "Apple in The Wind".**

It was a little after five in the morning as Rainbow Dash was starting to make her coffee. It was unusual that Rainbow Dash got up this early, but today was different. Today she was going to help Applejack and Apple Bloom rebuild Sweet Apple Acres. "I can't believe that AJ is letting me to move in with her. This is happening so fast," she said.

Just the previous night Rainbow Dash asked Applejack if she could move in. Applejack, now thinking she was Biquestral, was more than happy to let Rainbow move in. But now that Rainbow was in a relationship with Applejack, she was now starting to have perverted thoughts. Most of the time she was waking up with the bed sheets soaked because of erotic dreams with her and Applejack. And the more she thought of Applejack, the more perverted the thoughts got.

As soon as the coffee was done, Rainbow Dash poured a cup. "What am I going to do? I can't tell AJ about these dreams, but I really want to do it with her. I have to talk to somepony about this, but who. I can't tell Rarity, because she is a gossip. Twilight or Hurricane could help, but they would give me some bad advice. Fluttershy wouldn't completely understand, and Pinkie Pie is too random," Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Applejack had woken up. "Rainbow, what are ya doin' up so early?" she asked. Rainbow Dash was surprised by Applejack and nearly scalded herself. "A-A-Applejack! Did you hear any of that?" she asked. Applejack blushed and turned her head away. "Y-Yeah," she answered. Rainbow Dash couldn't understand why Applejack was acting so shyly. "Rainbow, can Ah tell ya a secret?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. "When Ah was a filly, ah saw my parents... havin' sex. Ah started to play with myself when nopony was around. And now that yer havin' these thought, maybe we could do it," she said.

Rainbow Dash was surprised, but she also didn't want to miss this opportunity. "O-okay. Let's go to my room," she said. She put her coffee down and walked to her room with Applejack in tow.

(NOTE: WHOEVER DOESN'T WANT TO READ THIS PART, SKIP IT! THIS IS A SEX SCENE!)

When they went into Rainbow Dash's room, Rainbow Dash closed the door behind her. "Are ya sure this is okay?" Applejack asked. She was very nervous, and so was Rainbow Dash. This would be their first time. "It's okay with me if it's okay with you," Rainbow Dash said.

Neither of them could believe this was happening. Applejack walked to the bed and laid down on her back, spreading her lower legs. Rainbow Dash's heart was racing as she started to walk up to Applejack's pussy. The scent was intoxicating as she started to please Applejack.

"Rainbow... Oh... Yes... Right thar," Applejack cooed. She started to squirm as Rainbow slowly licked her pussy. She tried to calm herself, but it felt too good. Rainbow was being very gentle with her. "Rainbow... Hah... Ah... Ah'm gonna cum Rainbow," Applejack moaned.

Not long after she said that, Applejack had an orgasm. She screamed at the top of her lungs, cumming all over. "Hah... Hah... Now ah'll do ya, Rainbow," she said after she came.

Rainbow Dash went to her closet and pulled out a large strap-on dildo. "Here, use this," she said. Applejack was surprised that she had such a thing. She was reluctant to even put it on, because she believed that what Rainbow Dash wanted her to do should be done by a stallion. "Rainbow, it won't be the same. This should be done with a stallion," she said. Rainbow Dash understood where she was coming from, but said that she wanted her to do it.

Applejack strapped the large dildo where a stallion's cock would be. "Are ya sure ya want to do this?" she asked. Rainbow Dash smiled and grabbed her and pulled her close. "I want nothing more than to be with you," she said. She then kissed Applejack passionately for a long 15 seconds.

As they slowly parted, Applejack started to prod Rainbow Dash's pussy. "AH! Wait, let me roll over. If I cum, my wings will shoot out," Rainbow said. Applejack nodded and let Rainbow Dash roll over onto her knees.

As she started to prod her again, Applejack made sure to allow Rainbow Dash's wings were able to shoot out. She then started to penetrate Rainbow Dash's pussy. Applejack made sure that Rainbow Dash was okay, but when she was halfway in she stopped.

Rainbow Dash was in pain, but there was also this amazing feeling of pleasure flowing through her body. "W-Why did you stop?" she asked. She could feel her pussy grip the dildo, but she didn't know that if Applejack went any further, she would have torn her vaginal wall. "Just wait, Rainbow," Applejack seductively said.

Rainbow Dash then felt her body easing up its grip on the dildo. Applejack then put the remaining half into Rainbow Dash. Suddenly Rainbow Dash heard a click then felt a tingling feeling. "AH! AH! Applejack... ah... please... fuck me," she cooed.

Applejack then slowly pulled back until just 1 inch of the dildo was in Rainbow's pussy. She then started to thrust the dildo into her. Faster and faster, Applejack started to Fuck Rainbow Dash. The harder Applejack fucked her, the louder she moaned. "Oh buck! Oh buck! Oh buck yeah!" she screamed.

Soon Rainbow Dash was reaching her limit. "Oh buck! Applejack I'm... AH... about to cum," she said. "Ah'm nearly there too, Rainbow. Let's cum together," Applejack panted.

Not long after, that the two came at the same time. They both screamed at the top of their lungs as they came. Rainbow Dash's wings sprang out and stayed out for a good minute. When Applejack got a good look at those beautiful blue wings, she was speechless.

(NOTE: IF YOU READ THIS, THEN THANK YOU. I WILL WARN YOU WHEN THE NEXT SCENE BEGINS.)

After they cleaned themselves up, both Applejack and Rainbow Dash started to make a traditional Apple Family Breakfast. Rainbow Dash followed Granny Smith's famous Apple Pie recipe to the Tee. It ended up being better than anything Granny Smith ever made. Applejack made some apple pancakes and hash browns. They set up the table at around 6:50 am, and by 7 o'clock Apple Bloom and Granny Smith joined Applejack and Rainbow Dash to eat.

As they started to eat they started to talk about how they were going to rebuild the family home. "So, I guess we're going to build an extra room for me," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack shook her head and said that she had a feeling that Macintosh was going to move in with Fluttershy. At first, Granny Smith objected saying that Mac wouldn't leave, but Applejack said that Mac had told her that he wanted to be with her. "Isn't Mac in his twenties?" Rainbow asked. Applejack nodded and said that he was 22 years old.

"By the way, when did ya move out, Rainbow?" Apple Bloom asked. Immediately Applejack yelled, "APPLE BLOOM!" Rainbow Dash laughed and said it was okay. She explained that she had moved out two years ago, because she hated her father. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith were surprised. "But Rainbow, ain't he family?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash got a little annoyed. "Not in my book. He was a jerk to my mom, and I couldn't take it," she said.

Then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. At first the room was silent as they were confused about who was at the door. There was another knock on the door, and Rainbow decided to go to the door. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see a familiar face. "Hi sweetie," said a Rainbow mane Pegasus with a navy coat. "Mom!? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack and Apple Bloom were a little curious about this Pegasus and poked their heads out. "I came to check up on my little Dashie," the Pegasus answered. Rainbow Dash smiled out of embarrassment. Her mother always called her Dashie, especially when she was a filly. "Mom, it's not time for you to check up on me," Rainbow said. The rainbow mane Pegasus started to laugh. "I know that silly. I here to ask if you're helping with the cleanup in Ponyville," she said. Rainbow Dash looked back over to Applejack and Apple Bloom. "Yeah, as soon as we're done eating, we're gonna rebuild Sweet Apple Acres," she said.

The navy coated Pegasus was surprised the Rainbow had guests over. She looked over to the kitchen to see Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith all looking over at her. "Oh! You have earth ponies over. I thought they couldn't walk on clouds," she said. Rainbow Dash smiled and called them over to meet her mother.

"Guys, this is my mom, Sonic Rainbow Dash," Rainbow said. Sonic smiled and bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you. Though I'm surprised that you're even up here," she said. Rainbow Dash explained that Twilight used a spell on them to allow them to walk on clouds. "Oh okay. So what are your names?" Sonic asked. Applejack tipped her hat and said, "My name is Jackie Susan Apple, but ya can call me Applejack." Apple Bloom introduced herself next. "My name is Apple Bloom," she said. Finally Granny Smith introduced herself. After they had introduced themselves, Sonic Rainbow smiled and turned to Granny Smith. "Well... it's nice to see you again. It's been awhile," she said.

Everyone was surprised but Granny Smith. "Ah remember ya. Yer the little filly that would come over to play with ma daughter," Granny Smith said. Sonic Rainbow smiled and chuckled. "Yep, that's me. It's been awhile since I've seen her. Is she doing okay?" Sonic asked. Granny Smith lowered and shook her head. "Ah'm sorry, but she passed away six years ago," she said.

Rainbow Dash's mother was obviously distraught by the news of Applejack's mother. She looked over to Applejack, hopping that she would tell her that Granny Smith was joking. "Ah'm sorry, but she's tellin' the truth," Applejack said. Sonic Rainbow just couldn't believe it; her best friend was dead, and had been dead for six years. She looked over to Rainbow Dash with worry in her eyes. "You can stay here for a bit, if you want mom," she said.

Sonic Rainbow walked over to the couch and sat down. "Do ya want somethin' to eat? Rainbow Dash and Applejack made breakfast," Apple Bloom said. Sonic looked up and smiled. She then nodded and said that she would love some. Apple Bloom then came back with a big plate of food. Sonic Rainbow looked to her daughter. "You two made all this?" she asked. Rainbow Dash blushed and Applejack nodded. "Eeeyep. Rainbow made the apple pie herself," Applejack said.

Immediately, Granny Smith had a surprised look on her face. "Ya mean ta tell me that little Rainbow made ma apple pie?" she asked. Sonic Rainbow looked over to Granny Smith a little confused. Rainbow Dash explained that she was only following the recipe.

This further surprised Granny Smith; only Apple Family members would make such an amazing apple pie. She then looked at Rainbow Dash carefully. Finally Granny Smith said, "Keep this one close AJ. She's a keeper." This embarrassed Rainbow Dash and Applejack. They knew Granny Smith had a tendency to blurt things out at the wrong time, but this was something that was especially embarrassing.

Sonic Rainbow looked over to Rainbow Dash and smiled. There was an audible gulp from Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "So that's what's going on," Sonic Rainbow giggled. Neither of them said a word. Sonic Rainbow took a deep breath and looked over to the window. "I'm fine with this, but he would lose it," she said.

Rainbow Dash knew who he was and started to get a little angry. "Well I don't care what he thinks of me! I hope to Celestia that he gets what he deserves!" she yelled. Applejack was a little confused on who he was. Was he like Gilda where he was friends with Rainbow but ended up hurting her in some way? "Dashie, I understand why you hate him, but he's still family. Even though we aren't together anymore doesn't mean you can wish him harm," Sonic Rainbow said.

Now Applejack understood who he was; he was Rainbow Dash's father. From what Applejack could understand Rainbow loathed her father. Just the fact that he was mentioned threw her into a fit of rage. "Rainbow, ah'm sure ya father loves ya," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash got even angrier. "MY DAD BEAT MY MOM JUST BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T AGREE WITH HIM!" she yelled. Sonic Rainbow stood up and yelled, "He beat me not because I disagreed with him, but because I was a Lesmarian!" Rainbow Dash turned to her mother and glared at her. "THEN WHY THE BUCK WERE YOU WITH HIM!?" she yelled. Applejack could see tears welling up in Sonic Rainbow's eyes as she yelled, "BECAUSE I LOVED HIM!"

The room was silent as Sonic Rainbow broke down into tears. Applejack ushered Apple Bloom out of the room. Granny Smith followed her to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Rainbow Dash started to calm down and Applejack gave Sonic Rainbow a tissue. "You loved him?" Rainbow asked. As long as she could remember her parents were always fighting. "It sounded like the two of ya didn't see eye to eye," Applejack said. Sonic Rainbow wiped the last tear from her eye and nodded.

Sonic Rainbow explained that she and Rainbow Dash's father divorced when she discovered that Rainbow Dash's father was cheating on her. "I just wish he knew how much I still love him," she said. Rainbow Dash gave a frustrated sigh. Applejack was fairly confused on why Sonic Rainbow still loved Rainbow Dash's father. "If ya knew that he was cheatin' on ya, why do ya still love him?" she asked. Sonic Rainbow gave a warm, soft smile as she looked toward Applejack. "Like I said before, I was a Lesmarian before I met Silver Streak Dash, Dashie's father. I had been a few relationships with other mares, but Silver Streak was different," she explained.

Applejack was curious about what made Silver Streak different. She wanted to meet this mysterious stallion for herself. "At first he found my stallion tendencies cute, but then, when I was 16, we... Oh! It was the first time we ever did something like that!" Sonic Rainbow said. Applejack and Rainbow Dash had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about.

Though Rainbow Dash now started to wonder how old her mother was. She didn't look to be much older than Rainbow Dash, and the typical age difference between a mare and her foal was around 27 to 31. "Mom, how old were you when I was born?" Rainbow asked. Immediately Sonic Rainbow was silent as she bit her lower lip. Rainbow Dash knew then that her mother had her when she was young. Sonic Rainbow finally looked up and said, "I had you when I 17. A year later we married." Rainbow had a worried look on her face as her mother explained that she was at the wedding with her grandmother.

The more she learned about Sonic Rainbow's wedding, the more it matched up with her wedding with Applejack. Every aspect, even the foal, was there. She had seen it, clear as day. The expression on Rainbow Dash's face showed how shocked she was, and Sonic Rainbow knew why. "You've seen something like that, haven't you Dashie," she said. Rainbow Dash nodded. She then turned to Applejack, worrying about what she was going to think. "I-I-I've seen our wedding. Everything is exactly like you said what your wedding was like," she said.

At first Applejack was shocked, mainly because Rainbow Dash was already thinking about marrying her. Meanwhile Sonic Rainbow had her doubts that Rainbow Dash's wedding was exactly like hers. "I'm sure a 1 year old foal wasn't in your vision," she said. But when she saw that Rainbow Dash's expression was one of great worry, she couldn't believe it.

She and Applejack were speechless; a 1 year old foal was at Rainbow Dash's wedding. "What did it look like?" Sonic Rainbow asked. Rainbow Dash could see the foal clearly; a Navy blue coat (like the World War II F4U Corsair), a blueish black mane and tail with two white stripes going down the length of his mane and tail, and emerald green eyes.

Half these traits were from a stallion that Rainbow had a crush on when she was in 6th grade, but had her heart crushed by him. She loathed this stallion more than her father, and wished that he would be killed. She started to get furious, knowing that he was the father. Sonic Rainbow could tell that Rainbow Dash was getting upset, but she also wanted to make sure they were both on the same page.

"I'm guessing we're thinking of the same stallion," Sonic Rainbow said. Rainbow Dash gave a frustrated sigh, nodding her head. "If you're talking about Soren Blazor, then yes," she said. Sonic Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Dashie... He's not a bad pony. He's actually in a bit of a jam; he's been arrested for possession of alcohol," she said. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and scoffed. "He shouldn't have done something that damn stupid. He's finally getting what he deserves," Rainbow said.

Usually Sonic Rainbow would be supportive of Rainbow Dash, but she was very close friends with both the Blazors and the Spitzers. And this grudge, in her mind, was getting out of hand. "Rainbow Jennifer Dash! You should never wish ill of anypony!" she yelled. Rainbow Dash calmly nodded, but said that she didn't trust stallions.

Meanwhile, Applejack was a little confused on who this Soren was. "Uh... Rainbow, who's this Soren Blazor fella?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash quizzical expression on her face. Though she was slightly annoyed that she had to explain Soren Blazor to Applejack. "Soren is his real name, but many ponies know him as Soarin from the Wonderbolts," she started. Applejack had seen the Wonderbolts at both The Young Flyers Composition and the Gala that they had gone to back in March. "Soarin is the 18 year old stallion with a blueish black mane and emerald green eyes. He has a white coat and a cutie mark of lightning bolt with wing," Rainbow Dash explained. Applejack nodded; she now specifically remembered seeing him at the Gala.

Applejack was now confused on why Rainbow Dash hated him. When she asked her why, Rainbow Dash looked out the window and sighed. "About two years ago I had a bit of a crush on Soren. Hurricane was good friends with both Soren Blazor and Fiora Spitzer, so he persuaded Soren to go on a date with me," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack had a feeling about what happened next. "We had only gone on six dates in one month, and after the sixth date he broke up with me to go out with Fiora. He used me to get her attention!" Rainbow said. Applejack shared Rainbow Dash for stallions that did that, but she had a feeling that that was the old Soren.

Applejack had a skeptical look on her face as Rainbow Dash went off on Soren for several minutes. Finally Rainbow Dash couldn't take Applejack's skeptical look. "Okay AJ, what's with the look?" Rainbow asked. Applejack rolled her eyes. "Rainbow, that was almost two years ago. Don't you think he's changed now?" she said. At first Rainbow Dash was starting to get furious, but then she started to understand where Applejack was coming from. She knew it had been almost two years since the whole thing happened, so why wouldn't he have change. After all she still had a crush on him.

The expression on Rainbow Dash's face showed the there was still some feelings that she was keeping bottled up. She only knew Soren as the Wonderbolt, not the stallion. She didn't know whether he was a nice guy or a complete Jackass. She hated him as a stallion, but admired him as a Wonderbolt. "Rainbow, Ah understand yer hatred for stallions that treat mares like crap, but those stallions don't come around very often," Applejack said. Sonic Rainbow nodded and agreed. "She right Dashie. You have to give him a second chance," she said. Rainbow Dash was worried that Soren would tear her heart out again. If he did, Rainbow Dash wouldn't forgive him.

After Sonic Rainbow finished eating, she said that she was going to help with the cleanup in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash suggested that she come help rebuild Sweet Apple Acres since she knew Applejack's mother. Sonic Rainbow smiled and told her that she would love to help. Applejack suggested that Sonic Rainbow help with Ponyville first if she wanted to. "That's okay... I'll help you rebuild. It's the least I could do for Alex and Matthew," Sonic Rainbow said. Applejack gave a warm smile and said, "My mom an dad would love that Mrs. Dash."

It was then that Sonic Rainbow looked over at Apple Bloom. She remembered something that Applejack's mother asked her to do if she passed away. "Applejack, your mother asked me to do something if she and Matthew passed away. I'm sure Granny Smith remembered," she said. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith walked in the room, and Granny Smith nodded saying that she remembered. Everyone else was confused on what Applejack's mother and Sonic Rainbow promised each other. "I just wish I knew about her death sooner," Sonic Rainbow said. She had a melancholy tone in her voice as she remembered that day. "She asked me to take care of you if she and Matthew were gone. I guess what I'm saying is that she wanted me to... Adopt you," she said.

Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Rainbow Dash couldn't believe this. Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. They were going to be stepsisters, and both of them worried that this would complicate their relationship as a couple. Apple Bloom on the other hand was a little excited; she was getting a new mother. "Mom, are you sure she wanted this?" Rainbow asked. Granny Smith walked up to Rainbow Dash and said, "She is tellin' the truth. Ma daughter wanted her ta be a part of the family." Rainbow Dash started to bite her lower lip. She knew step-siblings could marry, but she wondered if Applejack would be okay with her mother taking care of the Apple Family.

Rainbow Dash looked over at Applejack, expecting her to be just as nervous, but was surprised to see Applejack smiling. She was looking directly at Apple Bloom, who was physically excited now. Since she lost her mother when she was six, she didn't remember her very well. "AJ? You're okay with my mom taking you guys in?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack looked over at her and gave a warm smile. "It's not gonna change anything. I want nothin' more than to be with ya, Rainbow," she said.

Sonic Rainbow heard this and walked up to Rainbow Dash and ruffled her mane. "It looks like you two have really gotten close. How long have you been dating?" she asked. Rainbow Dash blushed. "We just started dating two days ago," she said shyly. Sonic Rainbow was surprised of how close they had gotten in two days. It took her and Silver Streak two week to get this far. She could even tell by a subtle scent that they had sex not too long ago. "Dashie... Next time you two should wash up a little better if don't want to attract attention," she said.

Immediately Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, and then sniffed the air around them. They could smell the subtle scent and immediately were embarrassed. Apple Bloom was very confused; she couldn't smell the subtle scent at all. "Um... What is she talkin' about, sis?" she asked. Granny Smith and Sonic Rainbow started to chuckle. "You'll learn about this soon," Sonic Rainbow chuckled. Apple Bloom was still very confused; she had no idea what was going on.

Finally Sonic Rainbow said that she would meet them over at Sweet Apple Acres to help with the rebuild. "Alright, we'll see you later!" Rainbow Dash called out. Sonic Rainbow smiled and waved good-bye.

After she left, Rainbow Dash looked over at Applejack and gave her a peck on the cheek. Applejack was taken by surprised, but kissed her back. "Ya better wash up, Rainbow. We'll head down," she said. Rainbow Dash had a smug look on her face as she grabbed Applejack by the tail. "Oh no... You're coming with me. Neither one of us should be smelling like this," Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow Dash then looked over at Granny Smith. "Ah'll take Apple Bloom down to Sweet Apple Acres. Ya'll just get cleaned up," she said.

Rainbow Dash dragged Applejack to the bathroom and said that if they went out smelling like this, stallions would take notice. Applejack rolled her eyes; she could barely smell it, and she figured that a stallion would barely smell it too. "Rainbow, don't ya think this is a little much?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash sighed and looked back at Applejack. "It's not that it's strong; I can barely smell it. It's just that I don't trust stallions," she explained. Applejack was a little surprised; her best friend, Hurricane, was a stallion, and she knew Macintosh pretty well. Were they the only exception? Was it because of Soren that she didn't trust stallions?

Rainbow Dash could tell that Applejack was wondering these things. She knew that Applejack found it a little odd that she was still friends with Hurricane; after all she didn't completely trust him. Mac was no different. Though she knew him pretty well, there was something about him that didn't seem right.

Applejack got into the bath with Rainbow Dash and started to wash up. "So ya don't trust stallions," she said. Rainbow Dash shook her head as scrubbed Applejack's backside. "Not even Hurricane," she simply said. Applejack turned around. "What about Mac?" she asked. Rainbow Dash turned away. She didn't want to say she didn't trust him, but Applejack could tell just by the fact that she turned her head away from her. Applejack rolled her eyes. "Just keep scrubbin', Rainbow," she said.

Rainbow Dash felt like Applejack brushed it off too easily, and felt bad about not trusting Mac. "AJ, I'm sorry. I just don't trust stallions. I know Mac is different, and so is Hurricane. It's just that most stallions I know treat mares like crap," she explain. Applejack was silent. She knew when Macintosh was her age; he was one of those stallions that treated mares like crap. In a sense, when he was 18 he was a player. It was only after a year ago that he changed. That year, he saw Fluttershy for the first time. At first he didn't know her name; in fact it wasn't until a month ago that he talked to her. The fact that he waited until she was comfortable being with him was something Applejack admired about him now.

Rainbow Dash started to notice that Applejack was being pretty quiet. She started to worry that it was because she didn't trust Macintosh. "Hey AJ, I'm sorry when it looked like I didn't trust Mac," she said. Applejack turned to start washing Rainbow Dash's back and wings. "It's okay Rainbow. Ya would've had the right not to trust him four years ago. Back then he was a bit of a player," she said. Rainbow was surprised by this. She had always thought of Mac as a gentlestallion, not a player.

Rainbow Dash was silent for a while as she tried to get her head around the fact that Mac was a bit of a player. Applejack, meanwhile, was gently scrubbing Rainbow's back. She treated her wing as if they were a piece of very fragile glass. Rainbow Dash noticed this, and started to wonder if something was wrong with her wings. "Hey AJ! Is something wrong back there?" she asked. She turned her head to see if Applejack found something, but was surprised to see that she was only treating them gently because she didn't want to hurt her. Her wings were just as sensitive as her pussy (sorry). She let Applejack be as gentile as she needed to be.

As she cleaned Rainbow's wings, Applejack took special care of the feathers. Though the one image she couldn't get out of her head was when Rainbow Dash had her wings out and fully extended. It looked so beautiful to her, and she wanted to see it again. "Rainbow, ya think ya can spread yer wings?" she asked. Rainbow Dash smiled and giggled. "Why don't we wait until we're out of the bath, okay?" she said. Applejack smiled and continued scrubbing.

(THIS IS SOMEWHAT OF A MASTERBATSION, FOREPLAY, AND STRAP-ON SCENE. SKIP IF YOU WANT.)

It was now starting to feel good as Applejack gently scrubbed her wings. She started to arch her back and was resisting the urge to moan for pleasure. Applejack could tell that she was making Rainbow excited, but she was also getting in the mood. Every time Rainbow flicked her tail, it rubbed against her pussy. Before she realized it she was at her limit. She dropped the brush and pressed her hooves against her pussy. "Keep goin' Rainbow. Keep goin'!" she moaned. Rainbow Dash did just that. She started to play with herself and quickly got herself going.

It wasn't long before the two were starting to cum. Applejack was the first to cum; with Rainbow Dash flicking her tail (now on purpose), it didn't take her long.

Rainbow Dash was next; rubbing and prodding did it for her. But as she came she kept her wings at her side. It was very painful; every muscle in her wings wanted to fling her wings out. She was also trying her best not to scream. Her body was starting to hurt, and lock-up.

Applejack could tell that Rainbow was cumming a lot. She came for about a minute, and after that her body became limp. She was panting heavily, but started to face Applejack. Applejack knew what Rainbow Dash wanted her to do.

She allowed Rainbow Dash to get out of the tub so it could be easier. Unbeknownst to Applejack; Rainbow Dash got in a spot where the light would glisten off her wings and Applejack would be able to see it. She laid on her belly and lifted up her tail. "Are you ready AJ?" she asked. Applejack got out of the tub and got in position. She started lap up the juices that were starting to flow.

Rainbow Dash could feel herself cumming already, but it wasn't like last time. This time she was steadily cumming. "Ah... Hah... Applejack, am I cumming?" she asked. Applejack looked up and nodded. Rainbow Dash then said that she needed her to stimulate her from the inside.

Of course by now Applejack knew why. "Then Ah'll be right back. Ah have an idea," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash looked on as Applejack ran out the door. She figured that a hoof would do the job, but Applejack knew what she needed.

Rainbow Dash started to rub her pussy to keep herself busy. That's when Applejack walked in wearing the two foot dildo. She then laid on her back with the dildo poking straight up. "Come on Rainbow. Ride me," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash knew the position Applejack was in. It was the "Bucking Bronco".

She was wet enough to slide it in with ease, the problem was that the tip of the dildo was too high up. Applejack noticed this and lowered the dildo enough for Rainbow to slide it in. As she slid into the dildo, she sat back until she was sitting straight up. "Okay. Let's move together," Rainbow said. Slowly Applejack lowered as Rainbow rose. Then they went into each other, making a slapping sound.

They started to move faster and faster, literally bucking wildly. Applejack could tell that Rainbow Dash was reaching her limit. She then sped up as fast as she could go. Rainbow Dash couldn't keep up. She had reached her limit. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. Her wings flew out and glistened in the light. Applejack was speechless as gazed at the wings. It looked like fresh morning dew on a beautiful piece of art. Applejack had only one thing to say, "Yer so beautiful, Rainbow."

(THANK YOU TO WHOEVER READ THIS! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU READ BOTH SCENES! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK!)

It took them an hour and a half to make sure the scent was gone. It was now noon as the two packed lunches for Apple Bloom, Sonic Rainbow, and Granny Smith. They then flew down to Sweet Apple Acres.

When they reach Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash was both surprised and Furious to another familiar face. She and Applejack landed a few feet from Sonic Rainbow and a silver coated Pegasus stallion. He had a deep blue mane with yellow streaks down it. "What the buck are you doing here dad!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Rainbow Dash's father looked over at her with a smug look on his face. He had heard from Sonic Rainbow that Rainbow Dash was now in a relationship. He was proud of how he raised her or at least how he thinks he raised her.

Rainbow Dash walked up to the silver Pegasus and looked at him fiercely. The silver Pegasus then realized how much Rainbow Dash hated him. His mood changed suddenly as the cyan mare shot daggers from her eyes. He was getting depressed from the fact that his own daughter hated him.

At first he didn't know why, but it wasn't long before he figured it out. He had been a horrible husband to Sonic Rainbow and an abusive parent to Rainbow Dash. He figured he need to go.

He turned to Sonic Rainbow and said, "I'm sorry, but I can see when I'm not wanted." He then gave her a peck on the cheek and prepared to fly away. It was then that Sonic Rainbow stopped him then glared at her daughter. "Rainbow! Silver! You two need to make amends. Especial you Silver Streak! You need to tell OUR daughter what's going on now!" She snapped.

Everyone was shocked at Sonic Rainbow's outburst. She had always been so polite, sweet, and motherly. Rainbow Dash was especially shocked; she was left wondering what the hell happened to her mother. Silver Streak meanwhile was trying to calm Sonic Rainbow down.

"I'm not even sure how she'll take it. Even I had never forgotten what I had done," Silver Streak said. Rainbow Dash looked at her father with great skepticism. She thought this was all an act, that her father was faking his guilt. She turned to Applejack and said that she was start rebuilding.

She then walked toward the old foundation of the old house. It was now nearly completely gone; only a few of the stubs of the walls remained. She could hear in the background her mother's voice breaking as she argued with her father.

Rainbow Dash could that her mother was upset, but her father was trying use reason. He said that Rainbow would never forgive him for what he had become before the divorce. It was really getting to her.

Why was her father acting like this? Why the hell did he feel so guilty about the way he had treated Rainbow Dash and Sonic Rainbow. This was the opposite of what was supposed to happen between them.

As her mother started to yell at a fever pitch, Rainbow Dash put her front hooves to the side of her head and got on her back knees. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT PLEASE!" She yelled. Rainbow Dash then broke down and started to cry. Applejack was the first to comfort her.

"I'd shoulda known that she'd turn out like you," Silver Streak said. He was smiling softly as he looked on at Rainbow Dash and Applejack. And when Sonic Rainbow told him that Applejack was Alex and Matthew's foal he was even more impressed. He then joked that he always thought the mares of the Apple Family were cute, and Sonic Rainbow laughed.

They hadn't acted like that since Rainbow Dash was five years old. They were laughing and joking with each other about the good old days. It was then that Sonic Rainbow told Silver Streak how she felt about him. "Silver, since we've been together, since we've been apart, I've always loved you."

At first Silver Streak was elated, but as remembered how he treated her it went away. He had a melancholy look on his face when he told her that he loved her too, but said that he could never could forgive himself for what he had done to her. Sonic Rainbow's face falls as he told her that. "Please Silver; I want to be with you. Silver, I want to marry you again. Please Silver," she said.

Immediately Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Silver Streak were shocked. Sonic Rainbow wanted to marry the stallion that had beat her, that she had argued with, and that she loved. Rainbow Dash then realized that this may have been why he felt so guilty. He must have been reconnecting with Sonic Rainbow. "She's telling the truth dad. She still loves you, and so do I," Rainbow Dash said, tears starting to stream down her face.

Silver Streak is reluctant to take the offer to marry Sonic Rainbow. On one hand he has his daughter and his former wife wanting to give him a second chance. On the other there's her. He had started dating a younger mare from the Blazor Family for a few months now, and she was VERY possessive.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE BUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING!" a golden coated Pegasus mare yelled. Rainbow Dash could tell by the way her father was acting that he had been dating this mare. She looked over at her mother and she shrugged.

The golden coated mare landed in between Sonic Rainbow and Silver Streak. "Look! I don't know what you're doing in this bucking hellhole, but you need to come back to Cloudsdale right now!" she ordered. The golden mare then turned to Sonic Rainbow. "And as for you! You better stay the buck away from him or I will bucking murder you!" she snapped.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack couldn't figure out why Silver Streak was yelling at this mare. She was treating him like crap, like he was below her, like she was in control of him. Finally Rainbow Dash couldn't take it anymore and snapped at the 26 year old mare. "HEY! Don't you dare treat MY dad like he's a piece of crap!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Now the golden mare was pissed at Rainbow Dash and turned all her fury against her. She started to approach Rainbow Dash glaring at her. She couldn't believe that this 16 year old mare had the audacity to yell at her. "Now you listen here you little shrimp, I will not be told how to treat-" She was suddenly cutoff by a hoof to the face as Rainbow Dash beat the living crap out of the mare.

Applejack, Sonic Rainbow, and Silver Streak were shocked by Rainbow's sudden assault on the mare. "Don't... You... Ever... Treat... My... Family... Like... They're... Crap!" Rainbow said with each punch.

She didn't let up until she knew the 27 year old mare had a few broken bones. When she stopped she said something that made the mare speechless. "And I thought Soren was bad," she said.

As Rainbow said that the mare's eyes went wide and tried to stand up. As she tried to stand she fell back down; her right front hoof was broken. "You know Soren?" She asked. Rainbow Dash didn't look at the mare when she said that. She gave a frustrated sigh.

"So that's what's going on. You were the first mare he dated," the mare said. Rainbow now turned to the mare and sighed. "I guess he treated you like crap too, huh," Rainbow said. The mare shook her head, wincing in pain.

Silver Streak and Sonic Rainbow walked up to the mare put her on Silver's back. They all knew she was in pain, but she wanted to tell Rainbow something important. "No, he's my younger brother," she said.

Rainbow Dash was surprised that this 27 year old mare was Soren Blazor's older sister. What that mare said next made Rainbow Dash rethink her opinion about Soren Blazor. "He hasn't been the same since he left you. I think he regrets that decision to leave you," she explained.

Rainbow Dash's mood changed dramatically after she said that. Rainbow Dash's old feelings for Soren started to bubble back up. She started to wonder if Soren actually loved her. That thought was changed into hope to rekindle the fire of their love when the mare said that Soren may actually love her.

Rainbow Dash looked over at Applejack with an unsure look on her face. She was surprised to see Applejack giving her a comforting smile. She slowly walked up to Applejack and asked her why she was smiling. "Don't ya see Rainbow, this is his second chance. Com on Rainbow, why don't ya see him," she said.

Rainbow Dash broke eye contact pretty quickly after that. She couldn't believe that Applejack was allowing her to date Soren again. She wasn't even sure if this was even a good idea. What if he was just planning on using her again? What if this was going to be a one night stand?

She ended up voicing these concerns to Applejack. She was surprised that Applejack gave her a skeptical look. "Rainbow, didn't ya have a vision of a Navy Blue colt at our weddin'?" She asked. Rainbow Dash nodded shyly as she began to blush.

She then remembered that she had seen Soren and Fiora at that very same wedding. Both the Wonderbolts were at their wedding.

When Rainbow Dash looked over at the 27 year old mare, she saw that the mare had a change of heart. "Hey... I'm sorry about treating your dad like that, but please give Soren another chance," she said. The mare then said to Silver Streak that he could take her to Cloudsdale General Hospital.

As they flew off Rainbow Dash looked over at Applejack once again and asked her if it would be okay with her. Applejack smiled and gave a soft chuckle. She said that everypony deserves a second chance. "Rainbow, if that colt is yer colt that ya brought inta this werld, then ah don't mind," she said.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe this. This means that she would be able to have sex with the very stallion that she loved deep in her heart. But she also knew deep in heart that this would almost certainly be a one night stand. Their relationship would never be a long term relationship. But the thought of sex with Soren was getting her all worked up, and Applejack could easily tell.

Applejack smiled and said that she could go see Soren anytime she wanted. Rainbow Dash blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Heh heh, sorry," she said. Applejack started to laugh and suggested that she should go see Soren now.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and said that she would stay and help her rebuild. Applejack walked up to Rainbow Dash and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Naa. Ya can go see him now. Ah have all the help ah'll need," she said.

This comforted Rainbow Dash enough to go see Soren and maybe go on a date sometime. As she flew toward Soren house, she couldn't help but wonder, "Am I really going to have the chance to have sex with Soren Blazor?"

She ended up going through numerous scenarios in her head of how she was going to talk to him. Of how she was going to apologize and ask him out on a date. Suddenly she found herself imagining having sex with Soren. "Arg... Dispel! Dispel! Dispel!" she yelled. She figured that this time was going to be different, but she didn't know how.


	4. A Second Chance Part 1

Chapter 4: A Second Chance Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. First of all let me come out and say this. This is the first chapter, since Chapter 1, that doesn't use a song title as the chapter title. Second, the word limit of 7,500 words is gone. Chapters can now be up to 9,000 words or more.**

**Here is a little background about the chapter itself. This is the third rendition of this chapter. In the original chapter Soarin was a jackass and very selfish. In the end of that original chapter I had him forcibly removed from the Wonderbolts.**

**In the second rendition Soarin had an older brother who nearly murdered Rainbow just so the rumors about Soarin being a "bad stallion" would go away.**

**Both were scrapped because they didn't fit the universe MLP:FiM I set up. I decided that in this rendition Soarin had regretted his decision with Rainbow and believed he didn't deserve a second chance.**

00000

Soren's days were pretty hectic after the storms. He and Fiora were helping with clean-up in Ponyville. But today Soren was meeting an old friend at Ponyville General Hospital.

Even though he was mainly recognized as Soarin the Wonderbolt he hated himself as one. Recently he was having trouble accepting that he was one. He figured he didn't deserve to be one. All because of something he regretted doing two years ago in Cloudsdale High.

As he walked into the lobby he asked Nurse Redheart if he could see his friend. "Oh, of course Soren. You can see him, but there is a young mare that's been staying with him and keeping an eye on him," Redheart said.

Soren thanked Redheart and headed to room 124. He was secretly dreading see the mare he thought was there. As he came to the door of room 124 he hesitated. But as soon as he knocked on the door he heard an unfamiliar voice. "Yes? Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Soren Blazor. I'm here to see an old friend of mine," Soren said.

Immediately a loud Neigh Jersey voice calls out to Soren. "Ah! Soren! I wasn't expecting you! Twilight, let him in!" Hurricane laughed. Soren rolled his eyes as he walked in. "At least he's happy," Soren thought.

As he entered room 124 he was surprised to see Twilight sitting next to the Neigh Jersey stallion. He hadn't truly met her; only seeing her once or twice. He never took the time to get to know her.

"How's it going Soren? I haven't seen ya in awhile," Hurricane said. Soren took a good look at Hurricane. He still had a large cast around his chest; it was also evident that he just had surgery the previous day. "First of all, I want to know if you're okay," Soren said.

Hurricane just brushed the question aside as if it was no big deal. "Never felt better," he said. "So wat's goin on?" Soren seemed to notice that Hurricane was in an unusual chipper mood. He didn't know why, he just knew that he was happy for some reason.

"Well... Me and Fiora have been called to help with the clean up of Ponyville, and...Well... Just the usual," said Soren. Hurricane could hear how annoyed Soren was about something. "That kind of day, huh?" he asked. Soren took a deep breath and started to unload. "You don't know the half of it," he sighed.

"Another break-up?" Hurricane asked.

"And for the same reason; she saw me as a Wonderbolt, not a stallion. This is the sixth mare to do that!" Soren explained.

Twilight could see that things were getting heated. Though she never got to know Soren, she could tell he was a gentlestallion. She thought that all he needed was a mare who didn't know about the Wonderbolts. When she voiced that opinion Soren smiled at her.

"I wish I could, but being a Wonderbolt in Cloudsdale has its limits. Every Pegasus in Cloudsdale knows the Wonderbolts and I'm sick of it. I'm thinking of leaving," he said.

It was this very moment, Rainbow Dash stopped short of opening the door. "I mean I'm never associated as Soren Blazor; no I'm 'Soarin the Wonderbolt'! It's getting really bucking annoying," he continued. Hurricane looked on with concern as Soren went off on his life. "I want to be seen not as a Wonderbolt, but as a stallion, and that's hard to do in Cloudsdale. I'm just about ready to leave without a word," he said.

By now Rainbow Dash was starting to tear up. She now understood that Soren hated being a Wonderbolt, that he couldn't hold a relationship, that he was miserable. "I guess things didn't work out with him and Fiora," she thought.

"Look, Soren, there are a lot of mares out there that have probably heard of the Wonderbolts; there's no avoidin' that, but there are others out there," Hurricane said. Soren looked over at the injured Pegasus with skepticism. "What would you know. You said it yourself; you have bad luck with mares," he said. Twilight blushed as Hurricane looked over to her.

Soren saw the love in the Pegasus' eyes, but Hurricane saw the resentment in Soren's eyes. "Oh that's just great. That's just bucking great. I can't hold a relationship for two months and you... You find a mare who loves you!" he yelled.

"Hey! Don't you pin this on Twilight!" Hurricane yelled.

"Who says I pinning it on her!? You're the one who claimed to have bad luck!" Soren roared.

"Look who's talkin'! You had a perfectly good relationship two years ago and YOU threw it away!" Hurricane roared back.

"You know damn well she was only dating me because I was a jock!" bellowed Soren.

"Oh? Is that why you threw her away like a piece of trash, because from wat I heard was that you only dated her to get to Fiora!" yelled Hurricane.

"So you're throwing her anger on me!?" Soren yelled.

"No! We both are still angry at you for wat you did! Even though I'm your best friend, I've sided with Rainbow with this! You've never should've treated her like that! You deserve wat's been happenin' to you!" bellowed Hurricane.

The room was dead silent after Hurricane said that. Rainbow Dash was out of earshot before Hurricane defended her. Soren didn't say a word as he turned around and began to walk out. As Soren walked out he mumbled, "Just one more reason I don't belong here anymore."

00000

Just outside the hospital Rainbow Dash was lying in wait outside the door; waiting for Soren to come out. She was feeling a mix of pain and anger because of what he said. "As soon as he shows his face I'm going to beat the crap outta him," she thought.

Soon the front door opened and Soren walked out. Three seconds later Rainbow Dash landed a surprise right hook into Soren's jaw. "What the-? Where did that come from?!" Soren blurted out. He spun around to face the pony who hit him and was surprised to see Rainbow Dash.

"Idiot!" she yelled. "You think for one second I dated you because you were a jock?!" Soren was confused on where she heard this. "That may have been true two years ago but-" Rainbow was just a mix of anger and sadness as she tried to get what she wanted to say out. Finally with her rage built up she yelled, "I was even prepared to give you a second chance!"

Soren looked down at the ground and shook his head. He would really mean what he was about to say. "I don't deserve a second chance from anypony," he said. Rainbow was surprised by the statement. But before she could ask why Soren flew off to Cloudsdale.

"Doesn't deserve a second chance?" she thought. She looked toward Cloudsdale and the now distant Soren. She thought about going after him, but she figured she had hit a nerve and decided not to press on.

00000

It was half past noon as Fluttershy was having her daily check up. Mac had begun to allow this after Applejack and Twilight agreed that Fluttershy would not be put in a medical induced coma.

As Nurse Redheart checked on Fluttershy she noticed something extraordinary. "Amazing! You're healing faster than we expected," she said. The statement baffled the two. "Eh? you mean I won't have to be put in a coma?" asked Fluttershy. Nurse Redheart smiled and said that she would probably be in rehabilitation within the next couple of weeks. "Rehabili-what?" asked Macintosh.

"Rehabilitation. Basically Because of her injuries she'll needed to strengthen her legs and wings or else they'll break from just everyday stress," Redheart explained.

"But Ah've never seen Miss Shy use her wings," Macintosh said.

"It's true, I've never used my wings to fly for a long period of time very often," said Fluttershy.

"Alright, if that is the case then I guess we won't go ahead and focus too much on your wings," Redheart said.

For a second Fluttershy was relieved, but then something crossed her mind. It was something that she hadn't thought of since her first date with Mac. "No, I'll go ahead and strengthen my wings too," she said. "I have to." Nurse Redheart smiled and said it was possible to start rehabilitation in the next two weeks. "I'll check your condition in a week. Take care now."

As soon as Nurse Redheart was out the door Macintosh looked over at Fluttershy with a look of general confusion. "Why the sudden change of heart? Ah never seen ya fly fer a long distance. Why da ya wanta fly now?" Macintosh asked.

Immediately Fluttershy's face turned a bright shade of pink and she began to squirm nervously. "Oh... It's too embarrassing to say," she said. Mac still had a confused look on his face until he realized why she was so nervous. "Why Miss Shy are ya sayin' that yer ready ta start a family?" he asked. Fluttershy began to turn red and squirm even more after Mac asked the question.

Before she could answer Mac kissed her on the forehead. She started to calm down after that and found the courage to answer. "It may not be a proposal but I... I would love to start a family," she sighed. In response Macintosh wrapped his neck around her neck (a pony version of cuddling). "Ah would be happy to settle down with ya," he said.

00000

The time was 12:03 in the morning and at the Wonderbolt Academy many of the Wonderbolt recruits were hard at work getting ready to help with the cleanup in Ponyville; all except one who was missing. "Where is he?" Fiora asked.

Her father, who was the real captain of the Wonderbolts, was at his desk figuring out who to send out at six in the morning to Ponyville. "He's probably at his apartment, resting. Now calm down," he said. Fiora whipped around to face her dad. "He wouldn't do that! He was just fine until he left for Ponyville General Hospital," she said. Her father just rolled his eyes and pointed out toward a small figure who was flying toward the academy. "See? That's him right now," he said.

Sure enough Soren was making his way to the academy with a saddle bag in tow. "Soren! Where have you been? We were all supposed to return to the academy at 8," Fiora said. Soren went to his saddle bag and pulled out his Wonderbolt uniform and goggles. He then placed them on the floor at Fiora's hooves. "Um... Soren?" she asked.

"I'm leaving the Wonderbolts. Don't bother looking for me," he said.

"Wa... Soren? Why?" Fiora pestered.

Soren didn't answer but instead flew off to Ponyville Depot. "Wait! Soren!" Fiora call out, but it was too late; Soren had made up his mind.

At Ponyville Depot, Soren had his stuff already being loaded on a train bound for Manehattan. "One ticket to Manehattan. One way," he said to the ticket counter. The ticket counter smiled and handed him a single ticket. "I'm sure somepony gonna miss ya," the ticket counter chuckled. Soren just sighed and said, "I don't anypony is gonna miss me."

"Well... Good luck on yer new life," the ticket counter said.

Soren took the ticket and began to board the train. As he took his seat he looked out the window at Rainbow Dash's house. He thought back to what she said to him. "Goodbye Rainbow. I hope you'll be happy now," he said.

The train lurched forward and began its journey to Manehattan and New Colt State.

00000

It was another muggy midwestern summer morning as Rainbow Dash was getting her morning cup of coffee. "Ugh... It's so hot," Apple Bloom groaned. Applejack smiled and rolled her eyes. "It ain't that hot," she said. Rainbow Dash agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, the weather team has to deal with weather hotter than this," she chuckled.

As Rainbow Dash prepared for another day of working on Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack began to read the "Cloudsdale Chronicles". As she began to read it something caught her attention. "You do know that the Cloudsdale Chronicles is nothing but gossip, right?" Rainbow asked. Applejack looked up for a brief second and met Rainbow's playful gaze.

"Listen I'm going over to the weather factory to check up on the storms," Rainbow said. Applejack put the paper down and smiled. "Hey I know, Apple Bloom why don't you come with me," Rainbow said. Immediately Apple Bloom perked up and ran up to the cyan Pegasus. Applejack chuckled at the eagerness of the little filly. "Ah'll meet ya at the farm," she said.

"Right! See ya there," Rainbow said. But right as Rainbow opened the door Sonic Rainbow was about to knock on the door. The two locked eyes for a second before Sonic moved aside. "Sorry mom! Can't talk now!" Rainbow blurted out. She then picked Apple Bloom up and bolted out the door.

It took Sonic Rainbow a few seconds to realize what had happened but as soon as she knew Rainbow Dash had left she turned her attention to Applejack.

"She doesn't know, does she?" she asked. Applejack knew what she was talking about and shook her head. Sonic Rainbow sighed and picked up the paper that Applejack had just been reading. As she read the very article that Applejack was reading and began to shake her head slowly. "Looks like he didn't tell anypony where he was going," she said.

Applejack now became concerned. She began to worry how Rainbow Dash would react to this news. "So he really did leave?" she asked. Sonic Rainbow nodded and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Afraid so. Fiora said he resigned from the Wonderbolts around midnight," she said. There was a worried tone in her voice as she said that. "I just hope that her old feelings for him didn't bubble up yesterday," Sonic said. Applejack thought that Rainbow's feelings would be the least of their problems.

00000

Meanwhile in Manehattan Soren was looking for a place to stay. It was becoming apparent that he wasn't going to find a place anytime soon. Finally he plopped down onto a park bench with his luggage in tow. "I'm never going to find a place," he moaned "Well nopony said it was going to be easy."

As he looked over his options again another stallion walked up. "You look new," he said. Soren rolled his head toward the Stallion and saw an 18 year old Unicorn. He had a pure white coat with a golden blonde mane and sky blue eyes. Unlike the other ponies in Manehattan the Unicorn didn't have a Manehattan accent; in fact he had no accent at all. "The name is Daniel, Daniel White," he said. Soren stood up and smiled. "Soren, Soren Blazer," he answered.

Daniel took a look at Soren's bag. He saw that one of the tags said "Ponyville", and as soon as he saw that he smiled. "I take it you're from Ponyville? I have a cousin that moved to Ponyville," he said. Soren gave a soft chuckle and grabbed his bags. "Not really. I'm from Cloudsdale. I came here to start a new life," he said. Daniel looked over the amount of luggage that he had and smiled. "Well if you need a place to stay, I'll be happy to let you move in. I have room," he said.

Soren perked up. Here he was without a home and now a pony he barely knew was offering him a place to stay. It was as if Celestia was looking out for him.

00000

It was barely even noon as Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Applejack, Sonic Rainbow, Silver Streak, and Granny Smith took their first break from rebuilding Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow Dash and Sonic Rainbow set up a tent for shade, and Silver Streak made some lemonade. "Ya know ya don't hav' ta do this," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash smiled started to chuckle. "Well… I just figured it's the least I can do for you. After all you are my… Uh… Well…" Rainbow said. Silver streak just rolled his eyes and began to laugh quietly to himself. "Just say it Rainbow. I'm not that much of a moron," he said.

Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip and looked nervously toward her father. She was surprised to see that he had a warm smile that she hadn't seen in years. "Well… You are my Marefriend," she said. Though she was looking at Applejack when she said that, deep down she was worried about what Silver Streak would say.

But instead of going off on his own daughter, Silver just smiled. He then cleared his throat and began to speak. "Well… I'm guessing that Jackie Apple is letting you live with her, huh?" he asked. Rainbow was a little confused on who Jackie Apple was until Applejack answered. "That ah am. Rainbow an' ah hav' gotten real close the past couple of days," she said.

Rainbow looked over at Applejack with some confusion, which Applejack understood. Applejack had never told Rainbow Dash her full name, and even if it had been mention earlier Rainbow would have forgotten by now. "Wait… I thought your name was Applejack Apple," Rainbow said. Applejack just shook her head and smiled. "Eeenope, Ma name is Jackie Susan Apple. Applejack is ma nickname that my dad gave me when I was young," she explained.

As soon as Matthew Apple came up, Applejack went into a melancholy mood and rarely didn't cry. "It's been almost 13 years since he past, hasn't it?" Sonic asked. Applejack nodded and already she had a tear in her eye. Sonic Rainbow and Silver Streak also became a bit depressed as the memories of Matthew and Jennifer Apple came into their heads. "Ah… Ah just miss them so much," Applejack said. Sonic Rainbow nodded and looked out toward Ponyville. "How about you go pay our respects to them as soon as we're done for today, okay?" she suggested. Applejack looked up and smiled knowing that Sonic Rainbow and Silver Streak were good family friends.

"Hey AJ, why don't you go with my parents to Ponyville Cemetery while me and Apple Bloom take care of the home," Rainbow suggested. Applejack shook her head and said that she could wait. Sonic Rainbow and Silver Streak agreed and the group quickly got to work.

00000

As the fames of the new farmhouse where being put up, Rainbow Dash noticed something about Apple Bloom. By now it was mid-afternoon and Apple Bloom had been hard at work building the frames with Silver Streak. "Alright guys! Let's take another break," Rainbow said.

Immediately everypony went to the tent and began to relax. "You saw didn't you?" Sonic Rainbow asked. Rainbow Dash smiled and said that it must have happened while she was working. "Hey Apple Bloom! You've been working real hard today. What's up?" Rainbow asked.

Apple Bloom just shrugged and said that she just wanted to help. "She has a gift, I'll tell you what," Silver said. He knew immediately what they were trying to do. Applejack on the other hand had no clue why they were praising her so suddenly. Apple Bloom and Applejack looked at each other with confusion and that is when Applejack saw it.

"Well Ah'll be darn… Apple Bloom, take a look at yer flank," she said. Immediately Apple Bloom jolted her head to her left flank and saw that her Cutie Mark had appeared while she had been building the frames. She ran outside the tent to get a better look at it started to jump with joy.

Applejack on the other hand was trying to hold back the tears as she saw what the Cutie Mark was; a yellow apple under two crossed 2X4 and some nails. "AH CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AH HAV' MY CUTIE MARK!" shouted Apple Bloom. Applejack nodded and tried to do her best to hide the fact that the Cutie Mark was the same as her father's; Matthew Apple. "Neither can ah," she said as her voice was breaking.

Immediately the celebration stopped as Applejack couldn't hide it anymore. She broke down and started openly sob. "Wha… Hey… What's wrong?" Rainbow asked. Applejack was in no shape to answer, but Silver Streak and Sonic Rainbow knew. "That was Matthew Cutie Mark. I had completely forgotten that he had the same one," Sonic said. Rainbow Dash looked over the blubbering mess that was Applejack. "Is that true?" she asked. Applejack nodded as she held her face in her hooves.

Apple Bloom was now curious as to why she had her late-father's Cutie Mark. She was a year old when Matthew Apple passed away in a train crash on his way to Appleanta. What made it worse was that her mother, Jennifer Apple passed away shortly after Apple Bloom was born, so she had never know her parents. She had been told they died when she was young, but they never told her what they were like.

The main reason why Jennifer and Matthew Apple were rarely talked about in the Apple household was for this very reason. It was hard for Applejack to accept the fact that her parents were never coming back. Even seeing Silver Streak and Sonic Rainbow treat Rainbow Dash as their daughter pushed her to her limits. She missed her mother's embrace as she soothed her to sleep after a nightmare, or her father's helping hoof when he would see Macintosh make a mistake.

"Maybe we should stop for today," Rainbow Dash suggested. Applejack, who was still openly weeping, had calm down just a little bit. "Naah, Ah'm f-fine," she sniffled. Rainbow shook her head and disagreed. "No you're not fine. You've been like this since the storm a few days ago," she said.

Applejack couldn't argue with that. She had been having more nervous breakdowns since the storm than ever. It didn't help that she was now terrified of thunder. But the biggest thing was that it was going to be the fourteenth year that Jennifer Apple had passed away. Every year Applejack became a wreak as Apple Bloom's birthday rolled around, because a week later her mother passed away.

"Come on AJ, let's go home for now," Rainbow said. Applejack wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Apple Bloom, Silver Streak, and Sonic Rainbow said they would continue to work on the house. "Thanks you guys. It really means a lot to us," Rainbow said. She then helped Applejack into a balloon and towed it to the house.

00000

Things didn't get any better after they got home. Applejack stumbled into the house, her eyes already swollen from crying so much. Rainbow Dash had to help her to the couch because she was worried that she could have hurt herself.

As soon as she was on the couch, Applejack began to apologize. "Ah'm sorry Rainbow. Ah really am," she said. Rainbow smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She then proceeded to get Applejack a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "I never seen you break down like that since the day after the storm," she said. Applejack began to smile as she rested her head and Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

The fact that Applejack had never talked about her family to Rainbow Dash made this very awkward. Rainbow Dash wasn't about to pry and Applejack looked as if she was in no state to talk about her family. "Ya know Rainbow, ma mother's name was Jennifer," Applejack said. The comment baffled Rainbow, but at the same time made her feel better. "Yeah, my mom said that my middle name came from a family friend," she said.

"Ah was only five when she passed away. But those two year that Ah could remember were the best time ah could remember," Applejack smiled. Rainbow Dash put her hoof around Applejack's shoulder and put her head on top of her head. "Ya know, before I moved out, my dad and I went to every Wonderbolt show together. I know it's a little different from your mother passing away, but I though it was close enough," Rainbow said. Applejack quietly chuckled and rolled her head to meet Rainbow's caring gaze. "Thank ya Rainbow," she said. She landed a soft peck on Rainbow's lips and quietly fell asleep.

00000

Rainbow put Applejack in bed and walked out of the room quietly. As she walked toward the kitchen she noticed the "Cloudsdale Chronicles" laying on the counter. She decided to take a peek at the story Applejack had been reading just to see how messed up it was.

"Soarin' of the Wonderbolts resigns and leaves Cloudsdale without a trace." Rainbow Dash read further. "At approximately 12:03 in the morning Soarin' handed in his uniform and goggles to the Captain's daughter and fellow Wonderbolt, Spitfire. He then left without another word."

Rainbow Dash put the paper down then darted out of the house. She didn't believe one word of the paper and went out to find out for herself.

When she reached Soren's apartment she saw that it was up for rent. "No… No… This can't be happening," she said. She then turned to the landlord and franticly asked him where Soren moved to. "Oh! That Wonderbolt? Yeah that was a shame. I have no idea where he went," he said.

Rainbow Dash became furious with the landlord and preceded to argue with him. "I'm talking about Soren Blazor, NOT Soarin' The Wonderbolt! Jeez… What is wrong with you," she said. The landlord looked a little confused by the use of Soren's name. "Soarin'… Wat?" he asked.

It was at this moment that Rainbow Dash remembered something. She realized that Soren wasn't known as the pony Soren Blazor, more often than not he was seen as Soarin' the Wonderbolt. She started to remember the argument that Soren and Hurricane had and how Soren was sick and tired of being associated as a Wonderbolt. The worst part of it being that she was guilty of doing the same thing.

"Uh… Miss? Are you okay?" the landlord asked. Rainbow Dash turned to the landlord with a serious expression on her face and said, "It's nothing. Good luck on getting the apartment rented out." She then left and heanded back to the house.

00000

By the time Rainbow returned home, Applejack was awake and Apple Bloom was home. Immediately Applejack could tell something was wrong and she feared the worst. "Rainbow? Are ya okay?" she asked. Rainbow's expression didn't change as she claimed to be fine.

She then slowly walked into her room and locked the door. Apple Bloom looked over at Applejack with a worried expression and asked if Rainbow was going to be okay. "Ah don't quite know Apple Bloom. Frankly Ah'm sacred to death that she gonna do somethin' she gonna regret," Applejack said.

00000

Meanwhile at Ponyville General Hospital Twilight and Hurricane were now reading a letter that Twilight had received from a relative. "I didn't know ya had a cousin in Manehattan," Hurricane said. Twilight continued to read the letter with the utmost attention. "Hurricane? Who was that stallion you were arguing with?" she asked.

Hurricane looked a little confused by the question, but answered the question anyway. "Oh him? Yeah that's Soren Blazor. Why da ya ask?" he said. Twilight read the letter once again and then looked over to Hurricane. "I figured as much," she said. She then showed the letter to Hurricane and sat back in the chair.

As soon as Hurricane saw why she had asked him about Soren he began to chuckle. "Well I'll be damned. That's where he ran off to," he said. He sat back in the bed and began to read the letter over. "Dear cousin," he began. "Sorry for not writing to you immediately after the storm but I've been busy settling in to my new apartment."

Hurricane looked over at Twilight with a sarcastic smile plastered on his face. He then looked back at the letter and continued to read it aloud. "These past couple of days in Manehattan have been very hectic, but I now know I'm not the only one. I recently ran into a stallion from Cloudsdale that moved here to start a new life. The stallion's name is Soren Blazor and says that he was sick and tire of the way everypony has been seeing as a 'Wonderbolt' instead of a pony," he read.

As soon as he read that his whole view on Soren's life changed. Twilight noticed the change in his expression and his voice as he continued to read. "He seems like a gentlestallion to me and I'm sure that he will find that special somepony soon. Whether she sees him as a 'Wonderbolt' or not is out of my control. Your Cousin, Daniel White."

Hurricane handed Twilight the letter then turned his gaze toward the window. "I should have know that he was getting tired of his Wonderbolt status," he sighed. Twilight put her hoof around Hurricane and tried to comfort him. "Surly you didn't see him only as a Wonderbolt, did you?" she asked. Hurricane looked over to Twilight and shook his head whit a smile. "Nah, I saw him as a friend. I'm more worried about RD," he said.

Hurricane could tell Twilight wasn't completely used to his little nicknames he used when it came to his friends. "RD is Rainbow Dash," he said after a brief pause. Twilight mulled over the little nickname then smiled. "So I guess I'm TS, correct?" she asked. Hurricane shook his head then gave her a peck on the cheek. "Nope, to me you are always going to be Twilight Sparkle," he said.

Twilight started to tear up as soon as Hurricane started nuzzling her. "Hurricane. I-I-" Hurricane stopped her dead in her track with a kiss on the lips. "I know Twi. I know," he said softly.

00000

After Soren left Cloudsdale, Rainbow had locked herself in her room for days on end. She rarely came out for anything, in fact Applejack had to deliver her food to her room on a daily basis. Applejack didn't even leave the cloud home to rebuild Sweet Apple Acres, all because she was worried that Rainbow Dash was going to hurt herself.

About three days in Sonic Rainbow came to visit her daughter. "Why, hello Mrs. Dash," Apple Bloom said. Sonic had a motherly glow to her smile as she tussled Apple Bloom's mane.

"Please, just call me Sonic. Applejack, I have something for you," she said handing a letter to Applejack. The letter was from Manehattan, and was addressed to Twilight. This made Applejack a little hesitant to open it, but when she was semi-relived. The letter was the one that Hurricane and Twilight received only three days ago.

"Ya mean ta tell me that Soren has been in Manehattan this whole time?!" she exclaimed. Sonic simple nodded and explained that she had only gotten the letter today due to Hurricane being moved to Cloudsdale General Hospital. "He gave the letter after I had told him about Rainbow," she said.

Applejack gave a frustrated sigh; she figured that with all the gossip floating around about Soren, Hurricane wouldn't give Rainbow's emotions a lot of thought at first. But that was soon thrown out the window when Sonic began to explain that Hurricane was just as worried as she was when he heard that Soren had left. "Ah just wish there were some way to tell Soren wat's goin' on here," Applejack said.

Sonic looked over to the counter and saw the food that Applejack had made for Rainbow. It immediately worried her when she saw that it had barely been touched. "Is she eating at all?" she asked. Applejack's expression was all she needed to see that Rainbow was barely eating anything. "Barely anythin', Ah'm worried that she tryin' to starve herself," she said.

After a brief pause Sonic Rainbow decided to check up on her daughter. As she came to the door she could tell that Rainbow Dash kept the room dark (which was difficult to do). "Dashie? Sweetie?" Sonic said. Rainbow didn't respond at first. It was only after Sonic nudged her did Rainbow Dash turned to see her mother.

She was glassy-eyed and her mane was oily and matted. "Dashie are you doing okay?" Sonic asked. Rainbow gaze was locked on to the Wonderbolt poster across the room. Sonic looked over and then back at her daughter. "Look sweetie, we know where Soren is, but we don't think he's coming back," Sonic explained.

Rainbow looked over to her mother once again then turned away. There was a brief silence before Rainbow said anything. "Where is he?" she asked a very groggy tone. Sonic sat down next to the bed and sighed. "He's in Manehattan," she said. Rainbow pulled the covers over her head as she began to sob quietly to herself. "I'm sorry sweetie," Sonic said. She then began to walk out of the room.

00000

As the days pass Rainbow Dash's depression worsens, and seven days after Soren leaves for Manehattan her depression reachs its climax.

"Rainbow, Ah brought ya yer breakfast," Applejack said. As soon as she set the food down she could tell something was terribly wrong. "Rainbow?" she called. Rainbow didn't respond, in fact she didn't make a peep. Applejack, out of concern, put her ear to Rainbow's chest. "No! ANYPONY! AH NEED HELP! RAINBOW'S BARELY BREATHING!" she screamed.

Within seconds Sonic Rainbow and Silver Streak came rushing in. They were here to check up on everything, but now found themselves rushing their only daughter to the hospital. Applejack, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Sonic Rainbow, and Silver Streak waited for what seemed like days for the doctor to come out and explain what had happened.

When he finally appeared then look on his face wasn't very reassuring to any of them. "I'm afraid that Rainbow Jennifer Dash is in a coma due to malnutrition. It's hard to say when she'll wake up. It could be days or weeks before she is fully conscious, but we'll keep an eye on her," he said.

Immediately Applejack started to wonder if this was Rainbow's way of getting Soren's attention. After all she had not been like this a week ago and as soon as she heard that he was in Manehattan it got even worse.

"Sonic? Is there anyway ya could send a letter ta Soren? Ah want him ta know that Rainbow's in a coma," she said. Sonic Rainbow knew immediately what was going on and left to begin writing the letter. "Wat are we gonna do sis?" Apple Bloom asked. Applejack sighed and looked out the window. All they could do now was wait and pray.

00000

It took the letter a couple of days, but when it reached apartment 115 Daniel could tell that something was up. "Hey Soren a letter came for you," he said. Immediately Soren had the most annoyed look on his face. He took the letter and ripped it open. He then tossed it aside and continued to read the want ads in the "New Colt Times".

"Well… What did it say?" Daniel asked. Soren put the paper down and handed Daniel the letter. "Dear Soren. My daughter, Rainbow Dash is currently in a coma due to malnutrition. Her friend Jackie Apple, better know to Rainbow Dash as Applejack, wanted me to let you know that she was in a coma. She has also been very depressed since you left a week ago and we think she hasn't been taking care of herself because of that. I feel that if you come and visit her and let her apologize things will be alright. Sonic Rainbow Dash."

After Daniel finish reading the letter aloud he shot Soren a look of great furry. "So let me get this straight, You left Cloudsdale without letting this mare apologize to you for something?!" he shouted. Soren immediately stood up and threw his cup of coffee off the table. "Even if I go back she doesn't deserve a Stallion like me!" he yelled.

"Why?! Because you're too good for her?" Daniel shouted back.

"No! Because she is too go for ME!" Soren bellowed.

The room went dead silent after Soren said that, and when Daniel asked him why Soren told him the whole story of him using Rainbow to get to Fiora. How he treated her like crap and threw her away like a wet paper towel as soon as he was in the Wonderbolt. And as soon as he finished Daniel had only one question, "Was there anything she said to you the day before you left?"

Soren was a little confused by the question. He didn't tell Daniel anything about the day before he left and he had barely told him of how Rainbow hated him after he dumped her, but suddenly something came to him. "Well she did say she was prepared to give me a second chance," he said. Daniel smiled and hand and started to chuckle. "Well then why don't you take that second chance, after all she thinks you deserve it," he said. Soren sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll go back, but only to take that second chance," he said.

Daniel then started to pull Soren out the door and toward Grand Central Station. "Great! I've been meaning to help out Ponyville, and this is the perfect way to do it," Daniel said. Soren just rolled his eyes and prepared to take what was coming to him.

To Be Continued…


End file.
